Sisters At War
by Dez2sweet
Summary: High School twins, Elena and Katherine Gilbert are very close but when Damon Salvatore enrolls, will these two deal with the fact that they both want him or go to extreme measures to have him?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Summary: High School twins, Elena and Katherine Gilbert are very close but when Damon Salvatore enrolls, will these two deal with the fact that they both want him or go to extreme measures to have him?

A/N So, I was listening to the song The Girl Is Mine by Michael Jackson when I realized that there aren't many stories where someone is fighting over Damon... It's usually someone fighting with someone else over Elena. So I decided to make Elena and Katherine fight over Damon, hence the title; Sisters At War. I hope you all like it :D

Thanks _JBhater15_ for editing this chapter :*

Disclaimer: _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

Chapter 1: Prologue-

**To Love is Nothing...**

**To be Loved is Something...**

**To Love and be Loved is Everything...**

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert sat in front of her champagne colored vanity mirror as she straightened her chestnut brown hair. She ran her brush through it as she did the final section.<p>

"Hurry up, or we're going to be late!" Katherine yelled from the room next door. Elena rolled her big doe eyes and started to slow down. She was going to take her sweet time. Katherine popped her head in ten minutes later to find Elena putting on makeup.

"Can you please hurry up? I don't want to be late for the first day of school as a senior." Elena sighed, Katherine could be so annoying. She was usually the one to take long and the one time Elena wants to take her time, Katherine -of all people- is rushing her.

"I need to look really nice. It's the first time I'm seeing Matt after he's been gone for three months." Elena explained herself. She's been dating Matt since the middle of junior year. She cares about what her boyfriend thinks of her unlike Katherine. The longest Katherine's had a boyfriend was two months. September 8, 2011 will be her three month anniversary with Mason Lockwood.

Elena used to like Mason, Elena and Katherine both liked him at the same time actually. Mason liked Elena and not her sister but she let Katherine have him. He didn't like it at first but eventually warmed up to Kat and now they can possibly love each other one day. It took him like four or five months but they finally went out.

"Are you sure it's not for that guy you hung out with all summer?" Katherine asked while looking at herself in the mirror. Her dark brown hair was curled in perfect ringlets. It barely reached her shoulders and she was wearing a lot of makeup.

"He was my tumbling instructor, I had to 'hang out' with him." Elena replied with annoyance. Katherine glared at her. She hated being corrected especially when she finds out she was wrong. "Whatever, let's just go. I should have just went with Isobel or Jeremy." And with that Katherine turned around and marched out of Elena's room. Elena rolled her eyes, grabbed her tote bag and cellphone before following after her sister.

* * *

><p>"Elena!" Caroline shrieked from across the parking lot. Elena grinned as she stepped out of her car. Caroline went running to her and tackled her in a giant hug. "I missed you so much Lena!" Elena giggled and hugged her back. She heard Katherine scoff before watching her walk inside the school.<p>

"Car, I seen you yesterday. We went shopping." Caroline pulled back and rolled her eyes. "So?" Elena laughed and walked towards the school with Caroline's arm through hers. As soon as they were inside, Elena saw Tyler talking to some redhead in the corner, Katherine and Isobel showing each other things on their phone, Jeremy arguing with Anna, and Bonnie walking towards them.

"Lena! Car!" She yelled and hugged them both. "I missed you guys!" Elena and Caroline giggled as they hugged back. "I missed you too." Elena and Caroline said at the same time. The three continued to giggle after they pulled apart.

Someone came up behind Elena and covered her eyes while whispering in her ear, "Guess who," She grinned and turned around to see Matt. "Matt!" She said as she wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you so much!" He chuckled and hugged her back. "We'll see you guys later." Bonnie said. "Yeah, bye." Caroline chipped in. The two girls walked away, Elena didn't answer them and just focused on Matt.

"Matt, I'm so glad to see you!" Elena exclaimed while pulling his head down to kiss him. She stood back and grabbed his hand as they started walking. "I'm way happier to see you." Matt replied. "You look really pretty by the way."

"Thank you." Elena looked at herself. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a white see-through shirt with a green tank top underneath, along with sandals that matched her top. They walked hand-in-hand down the hallway and to homeroom. Luckily they have a majority of classes together.

* * *

><p>Katherine walked out of her math class and straight into someone. "Hey, watch where you're go-" She stopped once she noticed she walked into Mason. He was grinning down at her and she smiled coyly at him. "I haven't seen you in a while." She said while taking his hand. They began to walk down the hallway.<p>

"I know, how was your summer?" Mason asked and Katherine rolled her eyes. "Wonderful." She snapped. He scowled before he grinned. "So, would you like to go out somewhere tonight?" Katherine sighed, she liked Mason, she really did, but sometimes he was possessive and she didn't like that. She liked having freedom, that's why she doesn't do long term relationships. She prefers open-relationships or just plain one night stands. She loved being in control but with Mason, he has to be the man and apparently men don't let the women do what they want.

"I have a lot of homework to do, and Elena is dragging me to tumbling with her. She wants me to try out for cheerleading with her. Tryouts start next week." Mason shrugged. But it was easy to notice how annoyed he was.

Katherine hated cheerleading and she didn't get why Elena was trying out, she was a gymnast. Gymnastics was basically her life.

"Well, I've always loved when we did the role playing and you were a cheerleader. I bet as a real one we'd have lots more fun." He gave Katherine a wink. "Whatever, I probably won't even make the squad. But where are you going?"

"Lunch." She smiled as they walked down the stairs together. "Me too."

"Obviously." He told her. She giggled and playfully shoved him.

* * *

><p>After having lunch with her boyfriend and best friend, Katherine got ready to go to her next class. English.<p>

While the teacher explained how things worked in his class, Katherine pulled her cellphone out and texted Mason.

* * *

><p>To: <strong>Mason<strong>

From: **Katherine**

_cum 10pm... pun intended ;)_

* * *

><p>She closed her phone and placed it in her pocket, ignoring Mason's reply.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena walked into the cafeteria seventh period and looked around for her friends and Matt. She grinned once she spotted them. As she made her way over to them she noticed Tyler talking to the same girl from this morning. Since her other friends didn't notice her yet she decided to talk to him.<p>

They've known each other since they were in diapers. He was like a brother to her. He wasn't better than Jeremy but he was the next best thing.

"Excuse me," Elena said when she reached him. The girl he was talking to looked at her like she had four heads. Seems like she has a little crush on Tyler. "Hey Lena, I'll talk to you later Jessie." She rolled her eyes and walked away. Elena chuckled and hugged Tyler. "Hey Ty, I missed you. We didn't get to spend much time together this summer." Tyler nods and sits on top of one of the many blue tables.

"I know, summer jobs suck." Elena nodded in agreement. "So, you going to sit with me at lunch or am I going to have to bribe you?" He pretended to be in deep thought. "Well, I can only handle so much Elena." Elena giggled and pushed him. "Shut up." He joined in with her laughter and stood up.

"I'm only kidding, where do you wanna sit?" He asked as he draped an arm around her shoulders. She pointed to a table that already had Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt situated. Tyler shrugs and follows Elena.

"Hey guys," Elena says to her friends while taking a seat at the end of the table next to Matt and across from Bonnie. Caroline brightened up when Tyler sat across from her.

"Why didn't you guys sit at the round table?" Everyone looked to Bonnie and she looked down into her lap. Elena chuckled. It's funny that Bonnie was the one to sit here, she always used to say that once they're seniors that they'd sit at the only round table. That obviously didn't happen.

"I'm going to sit at that table, if you guys want to join me, you're welcome to." Elena stands up and walks over to the only dark blue round table. A couple of freshmen were sitting there and Elena was about to sit with them when she heard Caroline.

"This is a seniors only table, so you better move, now...and if I ever catch you sitting here again I will make sure you're the talk of the century, and not in a good way." She threatened. Elena had to try really hard to hold back her laugh when she saw the freshmens' faces. They got up and mumbled a quick 'sorry' on their way to another table.

Once they made it out of earshot Elena and Caroline bursted into a fit of giggles. "I can't believe you said that to them." Elena said. She received a nonchalant shrug from her very bubbly best friend. The two took a seat and soon noticed Matt, Tyler, and Bonnie were there too.

"That was so funny." Matt told Caroline while sitting beside Elena. Bonnie nodded in agreement and sat on the other side of Caroline. Tyler rolled his eyes and sat between Matt and Bonnie.

* * *

><p>"So Tyler, you throwing a back to school party?" Matt questioned and Tyler rolled his eyes. "Obviously. If I don't, Mason will. And I don't want that."<p>

"He's your cousin right?" Bonnie asked him and Caroline stared intently at her salad. She looked really nervous for some odd reason. "Uncle, he's a year older but he got left back." Tyler chuckled and Elena soon joined in. Matt looked back and forth between the two, he probably doesn't trust Elena.

"So when is the party?" Matt asked. Elena could detect a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Well, today is the 2nd so...on the 10th." Matt nodded and glanced at Elena. She smiled at him. "So Elena, do you want to go out tonight?" She bit her bottom lip. She really wanted to, but she couldn't.

"Well, I have tumbling tonight." Caroline grinned and giggled. "Thomas is so good-looking, I can't wait to see him again!" Elena chuckled and Matt was glaring at the two of them.

"Who's Thomas?" Elena rolled her eyes, Matt needs to calm down. "He's the tumbling instructor, he's on the cheerleading team at the high school in Richmond." Matt didn't look happy. "Maybe I should go."

"So instead of football, you're going to tryout for cheerleading? Matt, I love you. You don't need to worry about anything." He sighs and kisses her cheek. "I love you too. And I'm sorry for overreacting. But sometimes I don't get why you want to date me when you could have anyone." _'That's what I wanna know.' _Tyler mumbled but everyone ignored him.

Elena gives Matt a small smile. "It's okay, it's actually kinda cute when you get jealous." He rolls his eyes.

"And I hate it when you get jealous, it's like world war 3 is about to start." Elena rolls her doe eyes and everyone laughs. "I'm not _that _bad."

"Sure you aren't," Bonnie said sarcastically. "Remember Kara, she just asked Matt if he was free that night because they were partners for a project. You were ready to murder her." Bonnie continued and Elena pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well in my defense, she's a huge flirt. And she asked him that when I was standing just a few feet away, at my locker, neither one of them knew I was there." Everyone laughed and Elena just shook her head. Her friends were impossible.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the house and plopped onto the couch. Stefan came in soon afterwards. Damon rolled his eyes when Stefan went straight to the kitchen. He could be such a fat ass sometimes.<p>

Damon ran his fingers through his raven colored locks and watched as Stefan went to sit in a chair near the couch while holding a family sized bag of chips. Damon smirked and kicked the chair making Stefan fall to the floor.

He laughed as Stefan glared at him. "Why are you such an asshole?" Stefan yelled as he stood up. "Why do you like assholes?" Damon retorted and Stefan just ignored his brother and dusted himself off.

He straightened out his checkered shirt and adjusted his skinny jeans. Damon just watched with amusement. He stood from the couch and made his way to the stairs to go to his room.

"And Damon, I really don't appreciate being called gay. I'm not gay, I could get any girl I wanted and I'd be able to stay in a relationship with her unlike you. Women respect me. None respect you and you sure as hell don't respect them."

Damon stared at his light brown haired brother with hatred shining in his bright blue eyes. He slowly approached Stefan and when he was a couple of feet away from him, ready to punch him, their parents walked in the house.

Damon shook his head and turned to go back up the stairs. But before he did so, he told Stefan, "You're one lucky bastard. I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you."

Stefan just started at his brother's retreating back before facing his parents.

"What happened?" Giuseppe asked while sharing a look with Maria. Stefan just shook his head. "Damon's just being...Damon." Maria nodded but wasn't the least bit convinced, she always took Damon's side. Damon was obviously her favorite. But Stefan didn't let it get to him, he was Giuseppe's favorite. But that was only because Stefan wasn't biologically Maria's.

Damon was born in January and Stefan was born shortly after him in June.

Giuseppe cheated on Maria and ended up getting some girl pregnant while Maria was pregnant with Damon. Maria loved Giuseppe so much that she was willing to raise the baby as her own.

Which is why Stefan is Giuseppe's favorite. He wasn't in love with Maria anymore and Stefan reminded him of his mistress. But Maria and Giuseppe soon fell back in love.

"How was school honey?" Maria asked as she kissed Stefan hello on both cheeks and hugged him. He hugged her back and shrugged. "School was fine." She smiled and patted his cheek. "That's good."

He didn't care if she was his biological mother or not, he couldn't have asked for a better mom.

"So Stefan, honey, we have some great news," Maria began. Stefan smiled and rose his eyebrows. Great news? "Go get Damon so we can tell you both at the same time." He nodded and walked to the bottom of the stairs,

"Damon! Mom wants you!" A few seconds later Damon walked down the stairs, glaring daggers at Stefan.

"Hi mom." He greeted Maria, she grinned and kissed both of his cheeks. Giuseppe just nods at him while taking a seat in the living room. They all follow and Maria and Giuseppe look at each other for a while before Giuseppe sighs.

"I guess I'm telling you boys. I got a promotion." Damon and Stefan stare at each other. That's the 'great' news?

"So?" Damon asked. Maria cut in before Giuseppe could reply. "So, we're moving. To Mystic Falls." Damon and Stefan share a quick glance before they start laughing.

"Where the hell is Mystic Falls?" Damon says at the same time Stefan says, "What kind of name is that?"

"It's in Virginia. Near Richmond. And it was named before the 1860's so I don't know why it's named that. We'll find out soon enough."

"What?" Damon exclaims as he stands. "No, we're graduating this year, we can't start over again."

"We already sold the house and purchased a new one. We move on Sunday. End of discussion."

"I'm not going." Damon replied. Giuseppe laughed. "We will make sure you have no money to start you off with. And you aren't even eighteen yet, we can legally make you come with us."

Damon glared at Giuseppe and stormed up the stairs. Mumbling words he wouldn't dare say to Giuseppe in front of his mother. She would be disappointed. But the minute he was alone with him, he would give him a piece of his mind.

He couldn't believe he was leaving LA for Virginia.

* * *

><p>AN So that was just the prologue, next chapter will be much better because Damon and Elena will meet! Yay! ;) lol... Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Sparks Fly

A/N Thank you all so much for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter, enjoy! ;* and I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this is an AH/AU but I'm pretty sure it's obvious...

Disclaimer: _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

Chapter 2: Sparks Fly-

**My mind forgets to remind me You're a bad idea**

**You touch me once and it's really something,**

**You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be. **

**I'm on my guard for the rest of the world**

**But with you I know it's no good**

**And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would**

* * *

><p>Elena walked into school the following Tuesday morning to find a boy that looked to be her age looking lost and confused so she decided to help him.<p>

"Hey, do you need any help?" She asked as she approached him. He turned to look at whoever talked to him to see a beautiful girl and smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great." Elena grinned, he was kinda attractive.

"Alright, let me see your schedule. I'm Elena Gilbert by the way." He handed the piece of white paper over and Elena looked it over. "I'm Stefan Salvatore. Nice to meet you. I'm so lost that it's not even funny." Elena giggled.

"You have a lot of classes with me so I'll be thrilled to help you out. I'll be your personal um," She pursed her lips and Stefan chuckled. That was the cutest face he's ever seen.

"Tour guide?" Stefan suggested and Elena laughed. "Yeah, tour guide." She agreed. They both give a single nod at the same time making each other laugh.

All of a sudden Matt comes over and puts his arm around Elena. "Who's this Lena?" She sighed and dramatically rolled her eyes. "This is my friend Stefan Salvatore. Stefan this is my boyfriend Matt Donavon." Stefan looked slightly disappointed but stuck his hand out, Matt ignored it and walked away Elena stared after him but rolled her eyes and shrugged at Stefan.

"He's protective." Stefan just nods but he doesn't care that she has a boyfriend, he will do everything in his power to be her new boyfriend, even if it takes all school year.

"So where'd you move from?" Elena brought Stefan out of his thoughts. "Um, I've moved around a lot but hopefully this is the last time. I just came from California." Elena nodded and looked around the school. "I've never left this boring town. I was born here and I'll be damned if I die here." Elena giggled and Stefan just smiled. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"Oh, did you know you're a founding family? Like you had ancestors here from the 1800's. Along with my family and other families." Stefan looked at her a little shocked. So since he's new here, he's kinda like royalty. Damon will most definitely take advantage of that.

"Wow, I didn't know that. That's kinda cool." Elena nodded and looked at his schedule again. "So, I don't have a class with you until second period, so I'll try and find you to help you out, but if I-"

"I'm sorry, but are you good at history?" Elena stared at Stefan a little confused. Where did that come from? "Um, kinda, yeah." He grinned. "Good, would you mind helping me out, I suck at it. And back in California I had a private tutor helping me with history but I couldn't bring him with me."

"Oh yeah, I'll help you. How about today after school? I'll only have like two hours, but that's if I change at your house, because tryouts are today at five. Do you have a car or am I driving us there?"

"I came to school with my brother so you can take us or he can take us and I'll bring you to the school and you can just take your car home when you're done." Stefan suggested. He would make as much time with her as possible. "Um yeah. That sounds like a plan. Let me just tell my sister she needs her own ride home. She's my twin." Stefan nodded, he bets he likes Elena better. She seems really nice and sweet and isn't it when there are twins, ones good and ones evil?

"I also have a younger brother. What about you? Do you have siblings?" Stefan nods and looks around and notices Damon coming over. Obviously he has a brother! She mentally face palms herself. He told her he came to school with him.

"Yeah, he's over there. He's older and his name is Damon." He points out Damon and Elena's eyes widen when she sees him. He's gorgeous.

She thought she'd date Stefan if her and Matt ended. No way, she'd go after Damon.

She can't believe she just thought that. Her and Matt are perfect, they won't break up anytime soon. She loves Matt.

Damon has black hair and bright blue eyes, but at first glance his eyes appear gray.

Damon approaches them and half smiles at Elena. "Hi, I'm Damon." She grins and pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. "I'm Elena." She goes to shake his hand but instead he lays a kiss on it. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She tries not to blush and fails miserably.

Snap out of it, you have a boyfriend. A boyfriend that loves you very much. And you love him. Elena tells herself.

"Um, Elena needs a ride home. Well not home but she's coming over later." Stefan tells Damon and he smirks and does this thing with his eyes that makes Elena's breathing hitch. "I'd love to give you a ride, but you'll have to return the favor someday." He said with a wink and a wicked smirk. Elena couldn't help but think that he was talking about sex.

"She has a boyfriend." Stefan said with an eye roll. "Okaayyy...Oh, alright, I get it. You were thinking of something dirty. Wow Stef, get your head out of the gutter. It was an honor meeting you Elena." Damon gave Elena a smile and began walking down the hallway.

"He's funny." Elena told Stefan as she started to lead him to his first class. "He's a womanizing jerk." Elena rose her brows. She didn't know what to say to that.

* * *

><p>Katherine giggled as she read Isobel's text.<p>

* * *

><p>To: <strong>Katherine<strong>

From: **Isobel**

_i just saw ur doppelgänger flirting w/the new kids_

* * *

><p>Katherine couldn't believe it. Elena was flirting and she still had a boyfriend. And people call Katherine a slut.<p>

* * *

><p>To: <strong>Isobel<strong>

From: **Katherine**

_Tell me evrything!_

* * *

><p>To: <strong>Katherine<strong>

From: **Isobel**

_i cnt blame her... They r HOT! She started talking to one of them nd then the other one came nd the only thing i herd was tht shes going to there house after school..._

* * *

><p>To: <strong>Isobel<strong>

From: **Katherine**

_Damn she works fast lol ;) but i cnt believe tht little skank! She was just gonna leave nd not give me a ride home? Wht a bitch..._

* * *

><p>Katherine didn't check Isobel's reply when she saw someone walk into the classroom. He had jet black hair and blue eyes. He was the most good looking person that she's ever laid eyes on, unless you count her, which she wasn't. She was determined to make him hers.<p>

The teacher had him sit next to Katherine and she couldn't feel anymore giddy.

He smirked at her and she licked her lips. "Hi, I'm Katherine." He cocked his head to the side and looked over her appreciatively. "Damon. Do you you have a twin?" She frowned, this is who Elena was talking to. And she has a date with him.

What happened to tryouts anyway? Elena wanted Katherine to find a way home and find a way back to school? She doesn't have a working car.

"Sadly yes. But I'm the hotter, older one." Damon chuckled and turned in his seat so he was facing Katherine. "I don't know about that, she's pretty hot." Katherine glared at him until he laughed again.

"I'm only kidding." She couldn't help but smile. He was extremely good looking, and he knew it, and he had a sense of humor. She might have to think about her relationship with Mason.

"Good, because you don't want to see me when I'm angry." She attempted to sound like the incredible hulk and he laughed. "That was horrible."

"It was wasn't it?" She said while giggling herself. Yep, she's done with Mason. She's moving on to bigger and better things.

* * *

><p>When Katherine gets to lunch sixth period, she finds out Mason isn't in school today. Too bad, she'll talk to him tomorrow. Or she'll just break up with him at the party, so that everyone will know she's done with Mason.<p>

She looks around the cafeteria and frowns realizing neither of the new kids are in this lunch period. She sighs and just walks over to her best friend to enjoy lunch.

* * *

><p>When seventh period rolled around, Elena walks into the cafeteria and goes towards the round table in the back. But on her way over there she notices Damon looking around and she walks over to him.<p>

"Hey," He smirks at her and looks her up and down appreciatively. She blushes and tucks her hair behind her ear. He makes her so nervous!

"I didn't know you had lunch this period." She nodded and turned towards Matt who was calling her name. She held up a finger telling Matt to give her a minute.

"Do you wanna sit over there?" Elena asked timidly. "Only if you're there." He replied smoothly. She grinned and nodded. "Okay, is Stefan in this lunch period too?" His smile falters before he shrugs. He can't believe she likes Stefan more. Maybe he should just stick to Katherine, she seemed pretty into him.

"Oh, okay. Let's go." She leads the way to the table and tells Damon to sit down. She sits beside him and Matt is really angry. He sits across from her since Tyler is on her other side. Caroline is beside Damon and Bonnie is on her other side.

"Um, guys this is Damon. Damon this is Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, and Caroline." She pointed to each if them and Matt was glaring at Damon. He smirked at him and decided to mess with him a little.

"So Elena, are we just going to meet at my car or did you have a special place in mind?" Elena's eyes widened and she glanced at a fuming Matt. He stood up abruptly and began marching off. Elena sighed,

"I'll be right back." She got up and followed after Matt. She grabbed him by the arm and he spun around.

"What is wrong with you?" Elena asked and he scoffed "I'm sorry that I don't like my girlfriend throwing herself at other guys right in front of me." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes. "First off, I'm not throwing myself at anyone. And second, if I wanted someone else, I wouldn't need to do anything, they'd come crawling to me." He shook his head and walked away. She just stood there.

What does this mean for them? Did he just break up with her or is he just so mad he's walking away but he'll be back?

She took a deep breath and went back to the table. Only Damon was left.

"You okay?" He asked, he honestly sounded concerned. He's so sweet. She nodded and sat beside him. "I'm fine. Where'd everyone go?" He frowned and his hand went to her cheek, he wiped a tear and let his hand linger for a second before he let it drop.

"He doesn't deserve you." Was all Damon said before he got up to get his lunch. Elena sat unmoving and very shocked. What does that mean? Is he interested in her and is trying to get her to realize Matt isn't right for her so she'd go out with him or what?

* * *

><p>Elena was walking with Stefan out of their ninth period class and on their way to Damon. They head outside and to his car to see him sitting on the hood, talking to Andie Starr.<p>

Elena wasn't Andie's biggest fan. And she really didn't like that she was talking to Damon.

"Ready to go?" Elena asked impatiently. He glanced at her and smirked. "Sure. I'll see you later Andie." He smacked her butt as she walked away and Andie giggled. Elena rolled her eyes and looked at Stefan, he looked just as annoyed as she did.

"So, Elena's got shotgun." Damon got off his car and opened the passenger door for her. A light blush covered her cheeks as she got in the car. Matt opens the door for her once in a blue moon, like if someone is watching or something like that. But she doesn't mind, she loves him anyway.

Stefan rolled his eyes and got into the backseat. Damon smirked at him in the mirror and started the car.

"So, how do you guys like the-" She trailed off when she realized she never told her sister she wasn't giving her a ride home.

She whipped out her iPhone and dialed her sister's number. Katherine answered on the second ring.

"You better have a great excuse." Elena winced at the harsh tone Katherine was using with her.

"I do, I have a study date-" Before she could correct herself, Katherine was yelling again.

"A date? Oh my God! You are such a little slut! You have the best boyfriend on the planet! I know girls who'd kill for him!" Elena sighed, she hadn't meant to say 'date' but it kinda slipped out.

Stefan was grinning in the backseat when he heard Elena say date and Damon was gripping the steering wheel, Stefan got a date with her? And she has a boyfriend, what a lucky bastard.

"Listen Kat, I'll come and-"

"No! Screw you! I found my own way home! And you can forget about cheerleading tryouts. I freakin' hate that sport. God, it's not even a real sport. Just wait until Matt hears about this. He'll dump you in a heartbeat." Elena was so angry. Her sister is going to rat her out to her boyfriend? It's not even a real date.

"I swear if you do, you'll regret it." Elena leaned back in her seat and stared ahead. She could see Damon staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

"You're actually threatening me? You're brave." She rolled her eyes. She wasn't scared of her sister. "Whatever. Tell Matt, it will only hurt you in the end." Elena said before hanging up. She'll tell Mason all about Katherine's one night stands that she had over the summer.

She didn't realize she was crying until she felt Damon's hand on her arm.

"Are you okay?" She wiped her eyes and glanced at him. She got slightly angry with him. He was such a flirt. But the look on his face looked like he cared.

"Yeah, just drama with my sister." She turned to look at Stefan and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I totally understand why your boy toy would be jealous." Damon tells her casually. She rolls her eyes, Matt is not her toy, she wouldn't just toss him aside when something new came along. Or would she? She doesn't even know anymore.

"Why do you say that?" She hated how her voice sounded. She sounded so weak, she shouldn't. She doesn't care what Kat tells Matt, he'll believe her, and if he doesn't then he shouldn't be with someone he doesn't trust.

"Well, look at me. I'm so handsome, I'd be jealous if my girlfriend hung out with me too." He winked after saying this and she rolled her eyes. He's so arrogant.

He laughed when he saw Elena and Stefan's expressions. "I'm only kidding. I get it because your really gorgeous and he can't possibly believe you're dating him so he gets scared that his worst nightmare might be coming true." She smiled at him. In a weird way, he was complementing her. And it wasn't like Stefan's, Damon's made her feel different than all the other complements made her feel like.

"Oh, can you stop at my house really quick? I have to grab my clothes." Damon nodded and slowed down. She began telling him the directions.

* * *

><p>Elena ran inside and straight to her room and grabbed a black tank top and blood red short shorts. She also grabbed her cheerleading sneakers. She stuffed it all in her bag along with a pair of socks.<p>

On her way out of the house she saw Jeremy talking to her mom in the kitchen. "Hey mom. Jer. I'll be at a friend's house until like seven." Jeremy nodded.

"Okay, have fun sweetie. Do you want me to save you a plate or are you eating over there?" She pursed her lips. She'll probably leave before the Salvatores eat dinner.

"You can save me a plate just in case." She hugged her mom bye and patted Jeremy on the back on her way to the front door. He followed after her and she stopped when he called we name.

"I heard about what happened with you and Kat, and I just want you to know I'm on your side." She smiled bittersweetly and hugged him. "Thanks Jer. I love you."

"Love you too." She smiles and runs back outside and into Damon's car.

* * *

><p>When they were about a block from Damon and Stefan's house, Damon told Elena, "I just want to let you know that there's probably gonna be boxes everywhere, I don't know why Stef invited you over before everything was unpacked but whatever. I don't mind though, I love your company." She nervously laughed and Stefan glared at Damon. Making moves on Elena right in front of him. Well, it's not like she's his girlfriend. Yet at least.<p>

Damon turned into the driveway of a huge house. If it could even be called that, it looked more like a castle.

Elena has seen this house before, the Salvatore Boarding House, it's so beautiful. Damon parks his car and jumps out. He slides across the hood of the car and beats Stefan to opening Elena's door for her. She giggles at how they stare menacingly at one another.

Damon helps Elena out of the car and Stefan grabs her bags. She begins to feel nervous. But excited at the same time.

"So Elena, I hope you don't mind, but I think I could use a little help with history also." Damon says as he closes the door and walks with them to the front door. She was about to tell him that'd be fine when Stefan interrupts.

"I thought you were great at history?" Damon narrowed his eyes at his brother and gave him a look that said to 'watch it.'

"I don't mind but if you mind Stefan, I'd be fine with letting Damon tutor you since he's so great at history." She said with a smirk. Damon had to concentrate on not laughing. Stefan frowned.

"No, I guess I don't mind." Damon smirked at his brother and unlocked the door to find the house clean and filled with furniture. He inhaled, It smelled delicious in here. His mom was probably cooking dinner.

"I thought you guys just moved here." Elena said half jokingly. The place was beautiful. She looked around. It had an old look to it with a modern feel. Damon led them to the kitchen to show his suspicions were correct.

"Hi mom. This is Elena." She turned around and noticed Elena. She was beautiful. She grinned and after turning down the stove, walked over to Elena.

"Hello dear, I'm Maria Salvatore." Elena went to shake her hand but Maria ignored it and pulled her into a hug. "I can't believe my Damon found himself a girlfriend on his first day of school, well, actually I can. But I can't believe he'd bring her home so soon." Maria gushed and Damon found himself flustered. Stefan was glaring while leaning against the doorway. Before Elena could respond, Stefan said,

"She's not his girlfriend. She's my friend." Elena smiled at Maria. She really like her, she seemed so sweet and loving. "She's my friend too Stef." Damon told his brother through gritted teeth.

"Damon, Stefan, go organize your rooms and I'll keep Elena entertained until you get back." She nodded her agreement and they reluctantly left. They brought Elena here to hang out, well study. But not to have her socialize with their mother.

Maria motioned to the table and Elena took a seat. "So, you have a very lovely home Mrs. Salvatore."

"Please, call me Maria. But thank you." She smiled. "Okay, Maria."

"Are you staying for dinner hun?" She frowned and shrugged but realized she had to answer her. "Um... I uh... Well, it depends on when it's done."

"It'll be finished soon." Maria stirred whatever was on the stove and sat across from Elena. "I could eat a little bit, but I have cheerleading tryouts and I don't want to go on a full stomach."

"Okay. So tell me, which one of my boys do you prefer?" Elena's face gets hot and turns crimson. "Um, well I have a boyfriend." Maria chuckled. "That's not what I asked. Which one would you rather have ask you out if you and this 'boyfriend' don't last?" She gulps. Could this be anymore awkward? She completely forgets to ask Maria to not tell anyone,

"Well Stefan seems really sweet and caring but I would hope for Damon to ask me out. I've always wanted to date a bad boy." She whispered and didn't even notice Damon standing in the doorway. After a couple of minutes of chitchat, Damon made his presence known.

"So Elena, ready to, study?" She turns pale. How long was he there? "Um, yeah. I'll talk to you later Maria." She nods and Damon and Elena walk out of the kitchen together.

"So, how long were you standing there?" Elena asks when the two enter the library. He decides to keep everything he heard to himself. "I just got there. Why? You talking about me to my mom?" He asked with a wink. She chuckled nervously and shook her head. "Course not."

"Okay. So-" He's cut off when her phone starts ringing. "Sorry, I'll be just a second." She answers her phone and steps out of the library.

"Hi Matt."

"What the hell Elena? You weren't even going to tell me you were going to their house? I thought what that dick said was a joke!" She sighed into the phone and started pacing.

"Well, I didn't tell you because I knew you'd over react but what do you think I'm going to do? Have a freakin threesome?" When Matt didn't answer Elena stopped dead in her tracks. That jerk. He doesn't even trust her.

"I'm going to go so we can think about things. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She just hung up and tried not to cry. Not only does he think she's going to cheat on him but he thinks she going to cheat on him with two guys, at the same time. He's basically calling her a slut.

She walks back into the library and sits beside Damon on the couch. Neither one of them speak at first but Elena soon breaks the silence.

"Um, would you mind if we didn't study today, my mind is elsewhere." Damon shakes his head. "I don't mind at all. I can make you some hot chocolate and cookies of you want? I know that's what girls like eating when they're upset."

She giggled. She does eat chocolate whenever something bad happens.

"If you don't mind." He shakes his head. "Not at all." She grins and follows him out of the room. She definitely needed someone like Damon in her life right now.

* * *

><p>AN so I think I posted this story a little too soon, because Elena is kinda OOC and I should've waited and started this chapter over but I wanted to update for you guys so you and I will just have to deal with it... Anyway, please review! :D

Song: Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift


	3. Chapter 3: Cute Is What We Aim For

A/N Thanks for reviewing! ;D Enjoy! And I'm sorry about the wait, I've been busy with the whole Hurricane Irene stuff going on so I couldn't find time to write, plus I lost power for a couple of days so... And I've decided to update one story at a time, so I'll update _What Dreams Are Made Of_ next week, but I'll start giving sneak peeks to those that review ;) Do any of you guys watch _Big Brother? _Even if it was just one season...

Disclaimer: _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Cute Is What We Aim For-<p>

**I got birds in my ears**

**And a devil on my shoulder**

**And a phone to the other**

**And I can't get a hold of her**

**And what's a crush to do**

**What's a crush to do?**

* * *

><p><em>Dear diary,<em>

_It's Thursday and I haven't seen Matt since Tuesday... For once, it's a good thing. I think he's going to break up with me. Yeah I know I'm kinda attracted to Damon but that doesn't mean I don't still love Matt! He's too jealous. Ugh and speaking of jealous, Damon has been going out with a lot of girls. He went out with Rose, Andie, Vicki, and even Caroline. He's only been here for two days! TWO DAYS! But Car only went out with him to make Tyler jealous, it worked too. He told me he's gonna ask her out today! I'm so happy for the two of them. And Jeremy and Anna broke up. I think for good. I really liked her... Anyway, I have to go. I never have this much time in the morning but I woke up really early so I had time to kill. Oh and Mason and Kat got into a huge fight because I told him about what she did over the summer. I hope they break up. It'll show Kat who's the boss... Haha! Alright, bye!_

_-Elena Gilbert_

Elena closed her diary and hid it in her drawer. She then checked her reflection in the mirror before heading downstairs. In the kitchen she saw Katherine, wearing a black corset, extremely tight skinny jeans, (they look like they could be a second skin.) and black heels. Elena rolled her eyes.

Kat always dressed like a slut, especially when she liked someone new. _I guess her and Mason really are over, _Elena thought.

"Who is he?" Elena asked teasingly while making a to go cup of coffee. Kat smirked and took a bite of her bagel. "Want half?" Elena rolled her eyes but took the other half of her sister's bagel. "Well?" Katherine laughed.

"Okay, I kinda like Damon." Elena went pale. Her Damon? The Damon she can't stop thinking about? The Damon that's been in every one of her dreams? The Damon that she sits with at lunch? The Damon that she hangs out with after school along with his brother? That Damon?

"Damon Salvatore?" Kat rolled her eyes and gives Elena a 'duh' look. "Obviously. He's the only Damon in our school. In our town nonetheless."

"Well, you shouldn't go out with him." Elena said nonchalantly. Kat narrowed her eyes at her sister. She knew Elena liked one of them but she was hoping, no praying, that it would be Stefan and not Damon.

"Why not?" Elena took a sip of her coffee and placed the uneaten bagel down. "Because I like him. And since we both like him, neither of us should have him." Kat pouted but agreed. "I love you too much to let a guy come between us." Elena continued. "Yeah yeah yeah, blah blah blah. I get it okay? We don't need to have this talk." Katherine said while checking her phone.

"I don't need a ride to school. Isobel's taking me. and Jer already left." Katherine told her as she grabbed the untouched bagel, gave Elena a wink, and walked outside. Elena rolled her eyes. A few minutes later she grabbed her bag, hopped in her car and started the engine just to see that she didn't have enough gas to make it to school and back.

She groaned and got out of the car, slamming the door shut behind her. She grabbed her stuff and just started walking. She could call someone but she didn't feel like it. She doesn't even have anyone to call.

Bonnie is away, visiting her grams who had a heart attack yesterday, her parents were at work, Caroline has been really late recently, Tyler goes to school with Mason, Jer already left, she didn't feel like dealing with Matt, and she didn't have Stefan or Damon's number. She knew she was popular but she only had a few close friends, everyone else are just acquittance.

As she was walking, a blue Chevy Camaro stopped next to her. As the windows rolled down, she noticed Damon sitting behind the wheel wearing his infamous smirk. "Need a lift?" She smiled and gratefully got in his car.

"Thanks. I didn't have enough gas in my car and I don't have enough money on me to get some." Elena explained and Damon shrugged. "Well, I'm glad you were smart enough to not try to drive to school." She grinned, he cared about her safety!

_Calm down Lena! You and Kat promised to not go out with him!_ She scolded herself. _You're still dating Matt anyway!_

"So how are things with the boyfriend?" Damon asked, trying to look indifferent but Elena could tell he was asking because he was interested in her. She was glad the feelings were mutual but she hated that she'd never be able to do something about it.

"I'm not sure. I know he's really mad at me but I'm not sure what's going to happen between us." She had to take a deep breath so that she wouldn't cry. She's so emotional lately!

"Well, I hope you two get through this... But if you don't, you know who to call to have a good time." He told her with a wink. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but giggle. She wasn't sure if he was serious or joking. It wouldn't matter anyway.

When they arrived at school the first person Elena noticed was Matt then she noticed Katherine. They were both glaring. Kat at her, and Matt at Damon. She gulped but ignored them both. She didn't do anything wrong.

* * *

><p>When Elena walked into the cafeteria for lunch, she didn't even make it to the table before Matt walked up to her.<p>

"We need to talk." Her breathing hitched and she felt tears well up in her eyes. _'we need to talk'_ was never the start of a good conversation.

You don't say _'we need to talk'_ when you're about to tell someone you love them, or when you propose to them. Nope, it's normally the start of a breakup. And if not a breakup, definitely bad news.

"Um, okay." He pulled her over to a secluded area and stood in front of her. "I really love you Lena. I'll always love you. But I can't just sit around and watch you shamelessly flirt with other guys right in front of me." She wasn't flirting with Damon per se but that most likely wasn't the cause of this conversation.

"You flirt with girls in front of me!" Matt rolls his eyes and sighs exasperatedly. "So what? That's what guys do!" Her jaw dropped. _'that's what guys do?'_

"Wow Matt. That was _so_ sexist."

"Whatever. Who cares about the flirting, how about the fact that you spend every waking moment with that Damon guy?"

"He's new in town. I'm like his only friend. I'm sorry if that makes you jealous. Plus, you spend a lot of time with Dana!" Matt scoffed. "We aren't going to work out. You don't trust me and I obviously don't trust you. And don't worry, I'll sit at a different table."

"What? I trust you! I love you Matt, don't do this." Elena begged. She couldn't believe this. Yeah she liked Damon, and sure she thought Stefan was cute, but she _loved_ Matt! "It's already been done." Matt gave her a half smile and walked away, without looking back.

He gave her a freakin' smile. Who smiles after you dump someone?

She sunk to the floor and started sobbing. She couldn't believe it. He broke up with her. He didn't even attempt to talk it out with her! They could have gotten passed this. If it really came down to it, she would've stopped talking to both Damon and Stefan. She would've let Kat have Damon. She would have done anything to keep Matt.

After several minutes of crying, Elena heard footsteps and stood up abruptly. She wiped her eyes and fixed her hair.

"Hey, are you alright?" Damon asked Elena as he neared her. Her lip quivered and she began crying again after telling him 'no.' She sat back down on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chin.

He sat beside her and wrapped his strong arms around her shaking frame. He stroked her hair as she cried in his arms.

"Let's get out of here." He suggested after several more minutes passed. She glanced up at him as she sniffled. "Like, ditch?" He nodded and she agreed. He helped her up and they looked around before sneaking off.

Once in his car, Elena stopped crying. "So, Matt broke up with me." Elena told Damon timidly. He stared at her as he started his car. "I can't understand why. You're so beautiful, their aren't even enough words to describe you. And it's funny, I'm not just saying this to try and get in your pants or anything, but I think you're one hundred times better than your sister, overall." Elena giggled and pulled her hair into a sloppy ponytail.

"Thanks. But he doesn't trust me. He thinks I'm cheating on him. With you... And Stefan." Damon frowned. "I wish you had cheated on him with me." She blushed and didn't respond, was that his way of asking her out? Or letting her know that he liked her? Or what?

"You're funny. Anyway, where are we going?" Damon shrugged. "I don't know many places in this town. And the places I do know of wouldn't be a good spot to go to since we ditched school." Elena can't believe she actually ditched school. "So it's up to you." He continued.

"Let's just go to my house, no one will be home." He didn't even say something lewd about what she just said. He thought about it, but she's in such a fragile state that he didn't want to make her feel worse.

Her voice was void of any emotion and he hated that it was partially his fault. He could have backed off when he found out how mad her boyfriend got.

"Alright. I'll make you something to eat, do you want anything in particular?" She just shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Anything is fine." He frowned at her. He met this girl two days ago, then she was filled with so much enthusiasm, life, love, and fire. Now she's just emotionless and broken.

Maybe he could take her out on a date and take her mind off of her idiot of an ex-boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon sat in the dining eating hamburgers. Elena didn't normally care for burgers but his were delicious. Everything was perfect about it except for the fact that he put pickles in it. Ew.<p>

"So, I know what will make you feel better." Damon said as he took the discarded pickles off Elena's plate and tossed them in his mouth. "Oh you do?" Elena asked teasingly.

She didn't know why it was so easy to talk to Damon. Especially after her breakup. He was easygoing and his sexual innuendos and double entendres were funny. Oh yeah, and the way he smirks and wiggles his eyebrows and does that thing with his eyes makes Elena's knees go weak.

"Yep." He replied while taking a sip of Elena's soda. She rolled her eyes. He already drank two cans of Pepsi and now he wants to take hers. "And how would you do that?" He smirked at her and placed her soda down. She tried not to blush under his intense gaze.

"If you start dating again." She rose both her brows and stared questionably at him. "I don't know,"

"It'll work, trust me. How about this, you let me take you out on a date?" She grinned and was about to say 'okay' when she thought of Katherine. She couldn't do that to her sister. "Thank you for the offer but I just broke up with my boyfriend, I don't want to agree to go out with you on the same day I just got out of a relationship. And I don't think I'm ready to date again." He frowned. He really likes Elena and he knows she likes him too. She admitted it to his mother! Why would she say no?

He was determined to get at least one date with her. Even if that meant doing everything to make her say yes.

"That's too bad." He finally said. He finished his burger and drank the rest of her soda while giving her a wink. She smiles but feels really uncomfortable. Maybe she should go out with someone. Maybe someone like Stefan?

* * *

><p>AN I just want to let you all know that you have nothing to worry about, this is a Delena story, Katherine and Stefan may get in the way a little bit...Please review! :D

Song: Cute Is What We Aim For by Risque


	4. Chapter 4: Someone That You're With

A/N I'm so so so so sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Someone That You're With-<p>

**Because somewhere**

**the one I wanna be with's**

**with somebody else**

**Oh god, I wanna be that**

**someone that you're with**

**I wanna be that someone**

**that you're with**

* * *

><p>Dear diary,<p>

So I have a date with Stefan tonight. He came over a little after Damon left and asked me out. I said yes, obviously, but I can't get Damon out of my head. I really hope he isn't who I think about during the date. Even though I'm like seventy percent certain that that'll happen. How messed up would that be? I have to go to school now. Bye.

-Elena Gilbert

Elena closed her diary and grabbed her cellphone to text Caroline. She completely forgot about having no gas in her car. She wouldn't have enough time to stop at the gas station. She was already running late.

* * *

><p>Elena got in Caroline's car and tried to ignore the looks she was receiving from her. What did she hear and where did she hear it?<p>

"What?" Elena snapped. She didn't mean to be so bitchy to her but she couldn't help it. "Well, I heard you're going out with Stefan tonight." Elena nodded. "Yeah,"

"Wow, Matt's gonna be so jealous!" Elena rolled her eyes. That would be a plus, not only would she be going out with a cute, sweet guy, but she'd also be getting Matt jealous. And maybe Damon too.

"So, what's going on with you and Tyler?" Elena asked with a smirk. Caroline grinned. "He's taking me out tonight. Oh my God! We should double!" Elena laughed. That wouldn't be a bad idea.

"I'll ask Stefan."

"Good. So, why Stefan?" Caroline asked as she parked her car beside Damon's. "Well, I like Stefan." Elena said as the two girls got out of the car. Elena didn't even notice Damon was still in his car, with the window rolled down.

He clenched his jaw. She wouldn't go out with him but she'll be happy to date Saint Stefan. Did she lie to his mom too. Was she only attracted to him at the time?

"So? I like Mason but I'd rather go out with Tyler. Damon is so much better looking!" Caroline gushed. Tyler came over to them. "Wow, thanks. I love hearing girls talk about how good looking other guys are when they're going out with me." Tyler said sarcastically. Caroline and Elena giggled.

"Not compared to you. Compared to Stefan. Don't you agree?" Tyler scoffed. "Well, I don't pay attention to how 'good looking' guys are. Plus it doesn't matter. Katherine likes Damon too." Caroline looked questionably at Elena.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Caroline asked; hurt. "Well, I didn't get the chance to." She shrugged and turned her attention back to Tyler. "So, we're going on a double date. With Elena and Stefan." Tyler and Elena shared a look. "Um, alright."

"I'll um, talk to you guys later." Elena said when she noticed Damon coming her way. Tyler and Caroline said their goodbyes before leaving. Damon waved and Elena waved back just to find out he was waving at Katherine. She felt so embarrassed.

Katherine and Damon began talking and Elena walked into the bathroom so that no one would see her. She felt like she was going to cry. Katherine wouldn't go out with Damon after they agreed not to right? She wasn't that mean. Who was she kidding, Katherine was the meanest person Elena knew.

Damon's smirk faltered when Elena ran into the bathroom. He had a feeling she still liked him but he didn't think she would do that.

He shook it off and focused on Katherine. "So Katherine, do you have plans tonight?" Katherine smirked and tossed her curly hair over her shoulder. "Depends, what do you wanna do?" Elena walked out of the bathroom and in search of Mason. Katherine wants to play games? She'll play games. And she'll be sure to win.

She walked past Damon and Kat with her head held high. She seemed like she didn't have a care in the world.

Right before the bell rang, Elena found Mason.

"Hey Mason. What's up?" He glanced at Elena and smirked. "Not much. How are you doing? I heard about Matt. He's such a douche for hurting you. I was ready to kick his ass when I found out." She smiled. Mason was always so nice to her.

"Thanks but you don't have to. I've moved on. Speaking of moving on, Katherine is making plans with Damon Salvatore. And I know you two are still going out. I think now is a great time to break up with her. And make sure it's humiliating if you can." Elena told Mason and instantly regretted it. She loved Mason, like a brother, and she can't stand to see him so hurt. And she really hopes Kat doesn't find out she's the one that told. She should have just let him find out on his own.

"Thanks for telling me." He said. He sounded like he wanted to cry. Elena frowned and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry. Kat doesn't deserve someone like you." He smiled and brushed her side bangs out of her face before walking away.

* * *

><p>During second period, Elena texted Caroline and had her meet her in the bathroom.<p>

"What?" Caroline asked as soon as she entered. "Let's get out if here. We can go shopping for our double date and we can also buy new dresses for Tyler's party tomorrow." Caroline's face brightened at the mention of shopping.

"I'm in. But let's wait until the bell rings, that way we can sneak out without getting caught." Elena agreed and the two of them sat on the sinks and talked until the bell rang. Elena told her all about her deal with Kat and her conversation with Maria.

On their way out of school Elena told Stefan that they were going to go on a double date. He was a little upset at first but agreed. She was beginning to think he'd do anything she asked. She might want to test that out later.

* * *

><p>Elena and Caroline were in the dressing rooms at the mall. It was four o'clock and they only got earrings, purses, and necklaces so far.<p>

Elena was getting undressed when her phone rang, it was Katherine. She rolled her eyes and answered it.

"What do you want Kat?" Elena asked, annoyed. Katherine was sobbing on the other line. Elena couldn't understand a thing she was saying.

"Kat? Calm down. What happened?" Katherine took a deep breath, "Mason broke up with me. It was so embarrassing! At lunch too! Ugh! He tried to make plans with me and I told him I'm busy and he just got all mad and started going on and on about the guys I was with over the summer! Now everyone in school is calling me a slut and people are making lewd comments! It's even worse because I was going to break up with him! I went from being in this fantastic mood to being all depressed!" Kat began sobbing again. Elena felt really horrible but she couldn't help but smile. Kat finally knows that it's not good to cheat.

"Well, did you really have plans?" Elena asked. She swore that if Kat said Damon that she'd put her plan into motion. And it wouldn't be a good thing for Kat.

"Yeah! I had a date with Dam-" She abruptly stopped. Elena shook her head. What a bitch. "Who?" Elena asked and Kat raked her brain for an excuse.

"Damien. I met him at the mall. He works at, 2Cute." Elena smirked. Yeah right.

"Really? Because I'm at the mall, at 2Cute, and they just said no Damien works here. Actually they've never had a Damien work here, ever." Kat gulped and Elena looked at herself in the mirror. "I know you're going out with Damon tonight Kat. And just so you know, since you made the first move, he's fair game." Elena said before hanging up. After tomorrow, Kat's not going to know what hit her.

She walked out of the dressing room to show Caroline her dress. Caroline's eyes widened and Elena did a little spin to show her the entire thing. It was a body-hugging one-sleeved minidress that was bolstered by several eye-catching colors. It also had a slanted neckline. The single, breezy sleeve floats down one arm to put a cute twist on such a classic look.

"It'll look great with those black heels we saw earlier and even better with the feather earrings I got today." Caroline agreed by nodding. "You're wearing that tomorrow?" Elena nodded and checked herself out in the mirror. It reached about mid-thigh.

The funny thing was that the dress wasn't even that revealing. It showed off her long tanned legs, one arm, and her neck. It left plenty to the imagination. Unlike the dress Caroline had on.

It barely passed her butt. The halter top was connected to the skirt by a chain with circle diamond links going down the center of the back. Both sides of the skirt have a drawstring feature allowing for a custom fit. If she were to dance, you'd be able to see her breasts. Because the dress barely covered them. It was yellow, brown, magenta, gold, silver, and white.

It looked really good but she has to be careful.

"Oooh, looks like someone's trying to get lucky!" Elena singsonged. Caroline laughed and shook her butt a little and Elena began dancing around making Caroline do the same.

They stopped dancing but couldn't stop laughing. "I'm definitely getting this." Elena said as she stared at her reflection. She loved the dress. And she knew that Stefan and Damon would too. And Matt would regret breaking up with her. Which he should. He was such a jerk.

"You better. I'm getting this. But I'm gonna get ready at your house, I don't want my mom to say something, for once." Elena nodded and went back into the stall to change. She noticed she had an unread text message.

* * *

><p>To: <strong>Elena<strong>

From: **Damon**

_Tell ur sis im on my way..._

* * *

><p>She rolled her eyes. He should tell her himself. Elena took her dress off and began to redress. She also bought a top for her date but she's going to let that one be a surprise.<p>

* * *

><p>To: <strong>Damon<strong>

From: **Elena**

_Y dnt u tell her urself?_

* * *

><p>To: <strong>Elena<strong>

From: **Damon**

_i dnt hve her number_

* * *

><p>To: <strong>Damon<strong>

From: **Elena**

_how do u hve MY number?_

* * *

><p>To: <strong>Elena<strong>

From: **Damon**

_Stef gave it 2 me... Y r u going out w/him? U turned me down bc 'u werent redy 2 date again' yet u say yes 2 my bro?_

* * *

><p>To: <strong>Damon<strong>

From: **Elena**

_R u jealous...?_

* * *

><p>To: <strong>Elena<strong>

From: **Damon**

_Maybe ;)_

* * *

><p>Elena didn't know how to respond to that. Should she just go out with Damon or stick to her original plan?<p>

Well, they always taught her to go with her first answer in school so, original plan it is.

* * *

><p>To: <strong>Damon<strong>

From: **Elena**

_Kat's gonna hate me if she evr finds out bout this :| FYI._

* * *

><p>To: <strong>Elena<strong>

From: **Damon**

_We rnt exclusive_

* * *

><p>To: <strong>Damon<strong>

From: **Elena**

_U probly r in her mind :/ i gtg... im w/Caroline at the mall..._

* * *

><p>To: <strong>Elena<strong>

From: **Damon**

_I'll see u when u get home then ;)_

* * *

><p>Elena rolled her eyes and walked with Caroline to the cash register.<p>

While in the car, Elena asked, "So, are we getting ready at my house or yours tonight?" Caroline shrugged.

"Yours. You have a full-length mirror in your room. Plus I already told Tyler to pick me up there." Elena giggled and shook her head. Damon might be there. Good. Show him how this game is played.

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. God! Lena! You look so hot! God, Stefan's gonna have trouble keeping his hands off you! Damn, I'm gonna have trouble keeping my hands off you." Caroline joked as she made Elena turn around.<p>

She was wearing black ankle boots, dark blue skinny jeans, but what made her look really good, was her top. It was a tie back halter that leads to a crossover strap accented by a sparkling rhinestone buckle with dangles. The center of the shirt has a studded fabric panel that accentuates her curves.

Elena pretended to be on a catwalk and strutted around her room.

"I totally regret going on a double date, Tyler might leave me for you." Caroline and Elena laughed. She looked good but Caroline was exaggerating. "I don't look that hot Car." She rolled her eyes and told Elena to stay there.

"What are you doing?" Caroline smirked at the brunette and walked to Katherine's room.

She came back moments later and poked her head in the room. "We need a guys perspective. Damon's gonna be the final vote. I say it's hot, you say it's not, and he's gonna make the final decision." Elena rolled her eyes but let Caroline invite Damon into her room. The top was cute, it wasn't hot.

He looked her up and down and Caroline made her spin around -slowly- so that Damon could see her entire outfit.

After several quiet minutes, Damon finally spoke.

"This is for your date with Stefan?" Elena and Caroline both nodded. "You should change." Elena and Caroline's jaws dropped but then Elena smirked. He was jealous. He knew she looked good but he didn't want her to be so dressed up for his brother.

"You don't like it?" Elena fake pouted. She crossed her arms over her chest, showing more cleavage as she did so. "I thought of you when I bought it." She told him flirtatiously. Caroline stared at the two of them; shock plastered on her face.

"Y-You did?" She nodded. "I thought about how you'd be so 'jealous' that this is for Stefan, and not you." He glared at her and Caroline giggled. Elena smirked. The scores one, nothing. Looks like she's in the lead.

"I bet it sucks to be going out with someone that'll be thinking of someone else the entire time." Damon told her, she nodded. "You would know the feeling." He rolled his eyes and left the room. Caroline started laughing and Elena couldn't believe how bold she was. She was never like that. Damon just brings out this fire in her. It's crazy.

"You look really cute too, Car." Elena told her best friend. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. I'm wearing a yellow tank top, a black skirt, and yellow flats. I look like a freakin' bumble bee." Elena couldn't help but laugh. "A cute bumble bee!" She rolled her eyes and the two of them headed downstairs when the doorbell rang.

They open the door to see Stefan standing there. "Hi... Wow, you look, great." He tells Elena as she invites him in. "Thanks." She leads him to the living room and the three of them sit on the couch. "And you look like you're going out trick or treating Caroline."

"You have to admit, it's a cute outfit." Stefan agrees and turns towards the stairs when he hears yelling. Elena rolls her eyes. Jeremy and Katherine arguing yet again.

"I'll be right back." She headed up the stairs and followed the voices. They were coming from Jer's room. She opened the door and they both turned to her.

"What in the world is going on?" Kat and Jer glare at one another. "Nothing." Katherine snaps and walks out of the room. Elena raises a brow at Jeremy, indicating that she wants an answer.

"I called her a slut. And that what she did to you was wrong, that only cold hearted skanks do that type of thing." Elena's jaw drops and she chuckles a little. "Thanks, but I have my own plan for getting back at her."

"Good, she deserves whatever's coming to her." Elena agrees and gives her younger brother a hug. "Thanks for having my back, just know that whenever you need me, I'm here. Even when I go off to college, just give me a call and I'll kick some ass if you need me to." Jeremy laughs and nods. "I love you."

"I love you too." She hugs him again and tries not to cry. She doesn't want to ruin her makeup. "Sorry to break up the moment, but Tyler's here." Katherine said annoyed. Elena smiled at Jeremy.

"I'll see you later. When mom and dad get home, tell them I'm hanging out with Caroline."

"Will do." Jeremy says as Elena leaves the room. She heads downstairs and notices Katherine and Damon are there too.

"Ready to go?" Stefan asks and Elena nods. "I hope you have socks on, we're going bowling." She smiles, she loves to bowl.

"Ooh, maybe we should go." Katherine exclaims. Damon agrees and Caroline, Elena, Tyler, and Stefan share a look. "That's not a good idea." Elena finally says and Katherine glares at her.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to ruin my fun." Elena tells her while grabbing her purse and walking outside, followed by Tyler, Stefan, and Caroline, leaving behind a fuming Katherine.

"Why is she so mean to me lately?" Katherine asks mostly to herself as she sinks into the couch. Damon shrugs and runs a hand through his hair. "Maybe she likes me and is just jealous that I'm with you." Damon answered and Katherine sits up. Elena's mad that Damon likes Kat. Wow, even when she's wrong, she still gets all the sympathy votes.

"Let's go." Katherine says as she stands up. "Go where?" She rolls her eyes and heads upstairs to grab her purse. "We're going bowling too." He shrugs and follows Kat.

* * *

><p>Elena and Caroline sat on the chairs tying their rental shoes. They were at lanes one and two. They were going to play three games. Girls vs. Boys, Couple vs. Couple, and Tyler and Elena vs. Caroline and Stefan.<p>

Elena and Caroline were on teams first. Stefan and Tyler came back over with their bowling balls and set them down.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it." Tyler told the girls and they rolled their eyes. Why do guys always think they're gonna win just because they're guys?

"Room for one more teammate?" Elena turned around to see her sister and Damon standing there. She glared at the couple.

"Only for this round, because afterwards, you have to get your own lane." Elena told them before turning back around. Caroline gave her a sympathetic look.

"I guess I'll put the names in." Stefan mumbled and edited the list of names. "Um, Elena, you're up first." She smiles at him and grabs her ball. She sways her hips a little more than normally as she goes to roll the ball. She wasn't sure if it was because of Damon or Stefan.

* * *

><p>"I had a great time tonight Stefan." Elena told Stefan as he walked her to her door. Elena won every round of bowling she played.<p>

"Me too." They stood facing each other in front of the door. He leaned down to give her a kiss when Katherine walked in between them. "Sorry, I'm trying to get inside sometime tonight." Elena rolled her eyes. Not only did Kat interrupt her date, but she wanted to interrupt her kiss too.

"So, would you like to go to the party with me?" She smiled and bit her lip. "Actually, Caroline's my date but I'll save you a dance." Stefan nodded, satisfied with that answer. She had no idea why she lied to him. Hopefully Tyler didn't ask Caroline to be his date already. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He replied. He kissed her lightly on the lips before she went inside. She felt like crying. She despised herself. She was using Stefan, to get to his brother. Who does that?

It's something Katherine would do, but she wasn't Katherine. She walked upstairs and sat on her bed, she's such a horrible person.

After tomorrow, she won't use anybody to get what she wants ever again.

* * *

><p>AN I'm excited for the next chapter! Please review!

Song: Someone That You're With by Nickleback


	5. Chapter 5: 4 Words To Choke Upon

A/N Thanks for the reviews! :)

Disclaimer: _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: 4 Words To Choke Upon-<p>

**Too many times I've seen it rip a hole into our friendship**

**This is how it's been**

**How it always will be**

**You think you're above me? (you think you're above me!)**

**But now I'm here to envy**

**FOUR WORDS TO CHOKE UPON**

**Look ****[LOOK]**** at me now!**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for agreeing to be my date Car." Elena told her best friend as she straightened her normally curly hair. They agreed to do one another's hair. Elena's hair was curled and pinned up with a few strands left down, framing her face. Caroline's hair was being straightened so Elena could put it in a French Twist.<p>

"No problem. Tyler didn't ask me anyway, I thought our date went really well." Caroline frowned. Elena could tell she really liked him. "You should show him what he's missing. Getting him jealous worked once, it's bound to work again." Caroline's face brightened.

"Oh my God! Would you mind if I used Matt? I know how much Tyler hates him." Elena shrugged. "I don't care. Hand me the hairspray please." Caroline handed her the can and closed her eyes. After putting her hair in a twist, she sprayed Caroline's hair before spraying her own.

"Okay, I'm all done." Caroline opened her eyes and gasped. "Wow! I look so different." Elena smiled at her job well done. Caroline looked so sophisticated until you look at her dress, because then she looks like a slut.

"Elena, we look so amazing! But what if we're the only ones in dresses?" Elena gives Caroline a smirk. "I don't think yours qualifies as an actual dress." She giggled and rolled her eyes. "I know right!" Jeremy walked in the room at that moment.

"Hey, are you guys coming with me or are you taking your own cars? Because I'm leaving now. Oh and by the way, you guys look great. Especially you Caroline." Elena rolled her eyes. Jer was such a little player. It was kinda cute though. Her kid brother is flirting with one of her best friends.

"Thanks Jer. We're taking a cab. Knowing Tyler, there's gonna be drinks and I don't want to risk driving drunk." Elena agreed and picked up her purse, "Alright, I'll see you guys there." Jeremy told them as he left the room.

"Do you wanna spend the night?" Elena asked as they made their way downstairs to wait in the living room. They should've just rode with Jeremy there and then took a cab home. They didn't even drink anything yet and they were already not thinking straight.

"Do you even have to ask? That's why I brought that bag with me."Caroline gave a dramatic eye roll and Elena's parents, Miranda and Grayson, walked into the house. "Hello girls, your-" Grayson stopped talking when he saw what they were wearing.

"Who's party is this again?" Elena rolled her eyes. She loved her parents to death but she hated the over protectiveness. "Tyler's." They said in unison, they held back their giggles. "I think you should go change, Elena. And if you have something for Caroline to borrow you should change too." Elena rolled her eyes and dragged Caroline back upstairs. They aren't actually gonna change. But Caroline liked how Elena's parents treated her just like family, even telling her to change into something a little more modest.

"Goodnight. I'll see you when we get home." Elena called as she walked up the stairs. "Night! We love you!" Her parents replied. The girls entered Elena's room and waited until they heard Elena's parents' door close to leave the room. Katherine was making her way down the stairs and Elena and Caroline shared a knowing look.

Katherine was wearing a black miniskirt that had slits along the sides, a hot pink tube top, and knee high hot pink boots. Her hair was curled perfectly, like always.

"Hey Kat, do you mind if we hitch a ride with you?" Katherine glanced at them and shrugged. "It's really up to Damon. It's his car." Elena felt as if her sister slapped her across the face. "I'm sure he won't mind."

"It'd be best if you asked him." The doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil." Elena joked. Kat rolled her eyes and opened the door. Elena's eyebrows rose when she saw Damon.

He wasn't wearing anything special but he still looked gorgeous. He had on a light gray shirt, dark gray jeans, black boots, and his infamous leather jacket.

He looked over the three girls appreciatively, his eyes lingering on Elena longer than the rest. "You all look great." Elena smiled, Caroline giggled, and Katherine rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"Ready to go?" He asked Katherine. Before she could respond, Elena asked him, "Can you give us a ride? Jeremy left without us." Damon smirked in Elena's direction and with a wink he replied in a suggestive tone,

"This will be the fourth time Elena, you better return the favor real soon." Katherine glared at her sister.

"I'm working on it." He chuckled and held the door open for the girls. "Elena's got shotgun." Caroline exclaimed when everyone got outside.

"I don't think so. Damon is my date, there's no way I'm sitting in the backseat with you." Elena pursed her lips. Hearing Katherine actually say that broke her heart. Did she listen at all when Elena said she also liked Damon? Obviously not, or she at least didn't care.

"It's fine Kat, I'd rather sit next to my date anyway." Elena said with an eye roll. Damon stared at the two girls as they got in the backseat. He had to admit, that's kinda hot. Who was he kidding? He's officially turned on. Elena is just full of surprises.

"So Kat, I heard about you and Mason." Caroline said nonchalantly. Katherine shook her head. Elena knew she was rolling her eyes. "I'd say I was sorry but my mom taught me not to lie." Elena frowned at her sister's obvious discomfort.

* * *

><p>"Wow. Elena, Caroline, you two look, amazing." Tyler told them as they entered the house. They left Katherine and Damon at the car. "Thanks Ty." Elena said as she glanced around. Tyler invited only seniors. Actually, he invited all the seniors.<p>

"Thank you." Caroline blushed a little. She was totally in love with Tyler, Elena could tell. "No parents right?" Caroline asked as he walked with them towards his dad's study. "Nope. The only real adult here is Mason. And he's worse than the rest of us." They all chuckled as he poured them drinks from his dad's stash.

Tyler raised his glass in the air, "To being seniors." Elena rolled her eyes but went along with the toast. And of course Caroline did too. "To being seniors." The girls said at the same time.

Caroline and Tyler took their time with their drinks but when Elena saw Kat and Damon dancing -more like having sex on the dance floor- she swallowed her drink in one gulp.

"Let's go dance." Elena's voice was strained, Caroline and Tyler both frowned. Caroline grabbed Elena's hand and let her lead the way into the living room where music was blasting from the speakers and everyone was dancing.

As they danced together, Elena noticed Stefan by the door and Matt leaving the kitchen. "Look, Matt's here." Caroline turned to see Matt. She smirked and left Elena alone. She rolled her eyes and chuckled a little. Caroline is so crazy but she couldn't have asked for a better best friend.

Bonnie's a great friend too. But she could be a little judgmental at times.

"Would you like to dance?" Elena turned around to see Damon smirking at her. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt as if her heart was going to jump out of her chest. His cologne smelled so good. It had a floral smell yet it was still masculine.

She blushed when she remembered he asked her a question. "I'd really love to, but I don't want Katherine to get jealous or something." Damon shrugged.

"I could care less if she gets jealous. But seriously, it's one dance. It's usually no more than five minutes." Elena was about to accept when she saw Katherine coming towards them.

"Maybe some other time." Damon sighed and Katherine put her arm through his when she approached. "Hey Lena. Having fun?" Elena forced a smile. She hated when Katherine purposely did things like this.

"Tons." Katherine smirked and pulled Damon's face to hers. Elena rolled her eyes when their lips locked. Damon pulled away quickly and gave Elena a sympathetic look.

"I-" Damon began. "I'm gonna go find Caroline. I'll see you guys later." Elena said before walking away. Katherine had a huge smile on her face.

Elena didn't get why Katherine loved it when she had something Elena didn't.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God! I love that fish!" Caroline exclaimed. Her, Elena, Stefan, and Tyler were all upstairs in a random bedroom. They were sitting on the couch beside the fish tank.<p>

"Do you want it?" Tyler asked. They were all drunk, with the exception of Stefan. He was the only sober one at the entire party.

"Good luck trying to uh, catch it?" Elena giggled. She momentarily lost her train of thought. Tyler rolled his eyes as he stood up. He glanced around the room before he began to make his way towards the en-suite bathroom. He was stumbling before he lost his balance and tried to grab onto something and failed miserably.

He fell onto the floor and they all busted out laughing. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Caroline asked, she leaned forward in her seat as if she was going to get up. "Yeah, I'm, I'm fine." She giggled.

"Good because you still need to get my fish." He groaned and attempted to get up. He gave up and just started crawling to the bathroom.

He disappeared inside for a few minutes and came back out with a clear plastic bag and a net after there were a few crashing sounds. He stumbled over to the fish tank and stuck the green net inside.

He was making a huge mess as he tried to catch the fish. They were all getting splashed from the water. "Ha Tyler! You look ridic-redic- you look crazy." Elena told him with a giggle. She pulled out her phone and attempted to record him. She thought she was doing it but she didn't hit record.

"I'll do it." Stefan said as he took the phone from her and began recording Tyler attempt to catch the fish.

After fifteen minutes of chasing a fish with the net, and everyone laughing at his attempts, he captured a black, yellow, and white striped angel fish. He put it in the bag along with some water and tied it before he handed it to Caroline. "For you, my dear," He slurred and Caroline laughed.

"This is the wrong fish." He sighed and shook his head. "Well shit. I'll give it to you after tomorrow. When I'm sober."

"Why not tomorrow?" Elena questioned before Caroline got the chance. "I said tomorrow."

"Oh." She giggled and stood up after putting her phone in her pocket. "Let's go home. It's really like late. What time is it?" She glanced at her wrist like there was a watch there and her eyes widened in fear.

"Someone stole my watch!" She started looking around the room. She checked behind the couch and she tossed the cushions across the room before Caroline stopped her. "You don't have a watch." She stared at her before laughing hysterically.

"Oh yeah. You're right, I forgot."

"But it's one in the morning." Stefan said. Elena yawned and sat on Stefan's lap. "We should probably go now. I'm getting really horny." Elena said as she stretched her arms. Everyone was staring at her in shock. "Oops," She covered her mouth and giggled. "I meant hungry."

"Well, I'll take you home, and pick you up something to eat if you'd like." Stefan suggested and Elena and Caroline both nodded. "See you later Tyler." Elena got off Stefan's lap and pet Tyler's head like he was a dog.

"Bye Tyler." Caroline said as she followed Elena and Stefan out the door. There were still plenty of people dancing and drinking and having a good time. Caroline left the fish on the couch.

* * *

><p>Elena and Caroline were laying on their backs staring up at Elena's ceiling. They were stuffed. When Stefan said he'd get them something, Elena thought he meant like a bag of chips or something, not two whole boxes of pizza, cupcakes, soda, and bread sticks.<p>

They ate everything too. Elena and Caroline felt so fat. But all the food kind of sobered them up. They could actually think and have a real conversation.

"Would you go out with Damon if he asked you?" Caroline asked out of no where. "He wouldn't ask me out. He doesn't like me anymore." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, he still likes you." Elena sat up to stare at Caroline. "How do-" She stopped talking when she heard giggling. Caroline and Elena both got up and walked over to the door. They pressed their ears against it but couldn't hear much. Elena opened it and motioned for Caroline to follow her.

She had a bad feeling about this. The giggling sounded like her sister, and Kat was most likely with a guy. The only problem was, which guy? Elena knew exactly which guy, but she was praying that she was wrong.

They tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Katherine sitting at the table across from Damon, sharing some ice cream. Caroline rubbed Elena's back soothingly, she knew how much Elena liked Damon.

Elena rolled her eyes and headed back to her room with Caroline in tow. "No offense but I hate your sister." Caroline said as soon as Elena closed her bedroom door.

"So do a lot of people." Elena replied with a shrug. Caroline frowned and pulled Elena into a warm embrace. "I'm gonna help you okay?" Caroline said and Elena nodded. She doubted whatever Caroline did would actually be of help.

"Thanks Car. Let's just go to bed now, we're gonna need our energy for the massive hangover we're gonna have." They both laughed before getting underneath Elena's blankets. She grabbed her bear and turned on her side. "Night Car."

"Night Lena." She closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN Next chapter should be fun... I personally think I could have done a better job with making Tyler, Elena, and Caroline act drunk. But other than that, I think this chapter went fairly well. Please review!

Song: 4 Words To Choke Upon by Bullet For My Valentine


	6. Chapter 6: Moves Like Jagger

A/N Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy! And this isn't the "pretty fun" chapter I said it would be, it's honestly pretty boring (in my opinion) and I won't web be mad if you agree with me...in a review ;) lol

Disclaimer: _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Moves Like Jagger-<p>

**I don't need to try to control you**

**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

* * *

><p>Elena woke up and groaned. Her head was throbbing. She pushed herself off the bed and went into the bathroom that she shared with Katherine.<p>

She grabbed the Advil and swallowed two. She began to study herself in the mirror. She looked a mess.

She grabbed her toothbrush and began to wash up. When she finished, she brushed through her extremely tangled hair.

What she really needs to do is take a shower. She was glad she was sober enough to wash off her makeup last night, imagine what she'd look like if she forgot.

Elena walked out of her bathroom and grabbed a towel, a lingerie set, a tank top, and some jeans before heading back into the bathroom.

She put all her stuff on the sink and hung up her towel. She would've taken a bath if Caroline wasn't here.

She started the water and began getting undressed. When she was completely naked, Damon walked in. He froze in place when he saw her. Yeah he's seen Katherine naked but Elena was like looking at a whole new person. They looked the same yet they looked completely different.

She screamed when she saw him and reached for the towel to wrap around herself. "What are you doing here?" She hissed. Damon rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I spent the night and I was just going to brush my teeth." He paused for a moment. "You should really learn to lock the door."

Elena scoffed. "You should learn to knock, you aren't even supposed to be here." She said defiantly. He shrugged, "Touché." She stood there awkwardly. What was he still doing in here?

"Um, do you mind?" It looked as if he blushed a little bit but Elena wasn't sure. "Oh, sorry. I'll um, talk to you later?" She nodded and he walked out. Elena practically ran to the door and locked it. That was so embarrassing!

What if he liked the way Katherine looked better? She couldn't believe he actually saw her naked. And he didn't even leave right away. If she walked in on someone about to get in the shower she'd turn and run right back out.

Maybe he liked what he saw. She shrugged with a tiny smile on her face and a deep blush covering her cheeks. Then again, it's nothing he hasn't seen before. Why couldn't her and Katherine be fraternal twins?

* * *

><p>"Oh my God! He saw you naked?" Caroline's eyes were as wide as saucers. Elena giggled a little at her expression. They were both showered and looking their best.<p>

"Yeah, and he just kinda stood there." Caroline shook her head before grinning. "Is he still here?" Elena shrugged. She hoped he wasn't here, she was embarrassed to see him. "Maybe." Caroline got off Elena's bed and pulled Elena to the door.

"Let's go hang out downstairs." Elena tried to pull away from Caroline but couldn't. "When did you get so strong?" Elena asked as they left her bedroom. She grabbed the door knob and wouldn't let go.

"I don't know. C'mon!" Caroline rolled her eyes and picked Elena up by the waist and carried her down the stairs. Elena yelped in surprise when she got lifted off the ground.

She tried to squirm out of Caroline's grasp but couldn't. She should stop before falling down the stairs. "Put me down Car." Caroline laughed and continued walking down the stairs. "Did you know that the list of who made the squad is going up tomorrow. And then next week everyone on the squad votes for captain." Of course Elena knew that.

"What are you guys doing?" Elena turned to see Katherine standing at the bottom of the stairs with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Playing." Caroline rolled her eyes and placed Elena on the ground when they reached the bottom.

Elena stepped away from her friend and saw Damon sitting on the couch. She blushed after he winked at her. She turned back to face her sister.

"Did you have a good time at the party Kat?" She turned and smirked at Elena. "Oh yeah. But the after party was even better, if you know what I mean." Elena gritted her teeth and gave her sister a tight smile. Damon sighed. All they did last night was eat ice cream and go to bed. Katherine was really mean to her sister.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Hey Car, you wanna go to that fair in Virginia Beach?" Caroline shrugged. "Sure, we'll be gone all day though."

"Good." Elena said as she headed upstairs to get her stuff. "Let's go in your car and invite Stefan and Tyler. It could be like a double date." Caroline said and followed after her.

Elena and Caroline giggled after they closed the door. "Do you really wanna go?" Caroline asked as she got her stuff together. "Yeah. But only invite Tyler, I don't want to lead Stefan on. And text Ty to let him know we're picking him up in fifteen minutes." Caroline nodded as Elena disappeared inside her walk-in closet.

She came out in a white off the shoulder midriff top, short jean shorts, a white belt, and her white Nikes. Caroline thought she looked really cute.

"You know what we have to do in Virginia Beach?" Caroline jumped off the bed. "What?" Elena asked as she grabbed her fully charged phone and makeup bag. She grabbed the mascara, eye liner, lipgloss, and eye shadow to put in her bag.

"Get belly rings!" Elena laughed. "I'll ask my parents." Caroline nodded enthusiastically. "I'll wait downstairs." Elena smiled and walked in the direction of her parents bedroom. She doesn't get how they can sleep so long. Same thing with Jer. Well, Jeremy could just be hungover so he's sleeping in, but he parents should be up.

She opened the door and saw that her dad wasn't in the bed. She shrugged and headed downstairs to find him in the kitchen.

"Hey dad. Um, can I get my belly button pierced with Car?" Her dad stared at her outfit in disdain. "As long as you never wear that shirt again." Elena rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you bought this for me."

Grayson narrowed his eyes at her. "Yeah, along with a tank top to go under it." He reached in his pocket and started counting a few bills. He handed some money to Elena. "Thanks dad. And the tank top reached just below my belly button. It would look horrible."

Grayson rolled his eyes and hugged Elena and kissed the top of her head. "Have fun."

"Thanks, we will. Oh and we'll be gone all day, we're going to Virginia Beach. To the fair." He shook his head and handed Elena more money.

"Be safe." Elena grinned. She never had to ask for money. He just gives it to her. Katherine on the other hand has to basically beg for it. But that's because her parents know how irresponsible Katherine is.

"Thanks, and don't worry, we'll be fine. Love you." Elena said as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. "I love you too." Damon's jaw momentarily dropped before he composed himself. "You're going to the fair, dressed like that?" Elena shrugged.

"I'm dressed cute, yet casual. It's a win win." Caroline nodded and headed to the door along with Elena. "You're not even going to invite us?" Katherine asked, jealousy dripping from her voice. Elena turned to face her.

"I'm sorry, did you want to come?" Katherine rolled her eyes. "Obviously." Elena opened the door. "Cool. I'll see you when I get home." She shut the door and walked to her car. Caroline was laughing the entire time.

"Are we getting Tyler and then stopping at a gas station or the other way around?" Caroline when she saw how low on gas they were.

Elena started the car. "First we need to get gas and then we're getting Tyler since his house is closer to the highway." Caroline nodded and buckled up. "Did you see her face!" Caroline started laughing again. Elena chuckled as she turned on the radio and pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah, I can show it to you again." She imitated Katherine's shocked and angry expression and Caroline started laughing again.

"Oh my God! I love this song!" Elena turned up the radio as she drove down the street.

"All the moves like Jagger! I've got the moves like Jagger! The moooooves like Jagger!" The girls sung at the top of their lungs.

* * *

><p>AN This was more of a filler chapter but please review!

Song: Moves Like Jagger by Maroon Five featuring Christina Aguilera (officially my favorite song right now! I only added it to this chapter because I was listening to it as I wrote this. lol)


	7. Chapter 7: Tell Her About It

A/N Happy Halloween! :D I almost didn't update today, but I made time for it, just for you guys ;) lol. Anyway, this is kinda short, sorry :/ but thanks so much for reviewing! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Tell Her About It<p>

**Tell her about it**

**Tell her everything you feel**

**Give her every reason to accept**

**That you're for real**

**Tell her about it**

**Tell her all your crazy dreams**

**Let her know you need her**

**Let her know how much she means**

* * *

><p>Elena walked into the school with Tyler. They didn't get home from Virginia Beach until three in the morning, meaning they got about two hours of sleep. "I'm so tired. I'm never letting you take me out of town on a Sunday ever again!" Tyler complained. Elena rolled her eyes and led him towards the main office. She was never going out with Caroline and Tyler again. She felt as if she was the third wheel on their date.<p>

"Yeah right. You know you're going to go anywhere and everywhere Caroline goes." Tyler grinned sheepishly. "Shut up." She looked at all the papers on the glass window. Her eyes widened and she screamed happily.

"I made the squad!" Elena hugged Tyler and he couldn't stop the huge grin that appeared on his face. "Congrats. But you couldn't seriously think you wouldn't make it." Elena rolled her eyes and playfully punched him.

"Well, not everyone is cocky. I may be good at stunts, but they might have wanted a simple team. We have to find Car, she made it too." Tyler's whole face lit up at the mention of Caroline. "I should throw you and Caroline a party."

She rolled her eyes. Yeah right, he really just wants to throw Caroline a party. "That's okay. We're celebrating on our own." Tyler pouted and began walk Elena to her class. Damon stopped her on the way.

"Hey Elena, can I talk to you for a second." Tyler narrowed his eyes at Damon and Elena chuckled. "Sure. I'll see you later Ty." He pursed his lips. "Alright." He said slowly. She smiled as she watched him slowly walk away. He was worse than her brother.

"What's up?" Damon had a worried look on his face. Elena was really curious what had him so nervous.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" He finally asked. Elena couldn't feel anymore giddy. He wanted to go on a date with her _and _she made the cheerleading squad. This day couldn't get any better.

Elena frowned when she remembered her sister. "Um, well, me and Car are gonna celebrate tonight because we both made the team." He nodded with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Congratulations. What about Tuesday?" She bit her lip. She just couldn't find it in her to say yes. "Bonnie is supposed to come home." Elena knew that was most likely untrue, Bonnie said she'd try to be home tomorrow but that it'd be unlikely. But you never knew.

"Wednesday?" He was determined to get a date with her. "My parents want to go out to dinner." He shook his head. He was about to say something else when Elena saw Caroline. "I'll talk to you later, Damon."

She just walked away from him and over to Caroline. "Congratulations best friend." She bumped her hip into Caroline's. "Why thank you best friend." They giggled. "I'm so glad we made the team. But poor Bonnie didn't. She had a family emergency so she couldn't go to the rest of the tryouts."

"I know. But tonight, we're celebrating." Caroline clapped. "Good because I have no plans."

"And Damon came over to me and asked me out and I told him I'm busy and so he just started going through all the days of the week. I don't know how much longer I can take this."

"Just go out with him." Caroline rolled her eyes and Elena stared at her. "Really?" Caroline nodded. "Yeah, you can't say no too much before he gives up." He might lose interest in her that fast? Was he even worth it then?

"But what about Katherine?" Elena asked as the two of them walked together. Caroline shrugged. "It's one date. Plus, they aren't even a couple, they're just fooling around." Elena considered it. Could she really find it in her to do that to her sister?

"I guess I can ask my parents if we can go out tonight and just bring you to that and go out with him on Wednesday." Elena said with pursed lips. Caroline nodded with a smile.

"Good."

* * *

><p>Elena was the only one at the table when she got to lunch. She was never this early. Then again she always walks around with her friends and they all seem to be missing. She sat down and Damon came over a moment later and sat next to her.<p>

"Hey Elena. Are you busy on Thursday?" She smiled up at him. He really liked her. Or he just wanted to say he got with both sisters, she thought bitterly."No." He grinned but quickly turned it into a smirk. "Would you like to go out with me?"

"I need to talk to Katherine first. But if it goes well we can just go out on Wednesday, I'll try to reschedule the dinner with my parents." He nodded and smiled. "Okay." She bit her lip and smiled back. "Did I show you my belly ring yet?" He shook his head and Elena stood up. She lifted up her shirt just enough to show him the pericing. Caroline and Tyler down sat at the table.

Damon was ecstatic, not only was he getting a date but she was rescheduling something with her parents so that she could go out with him sooner. "I'll pick you up at eight on Wednesday." She nodded and then joined in on Tyler and Caroline's conversation.

* * *

><p>AN So, the next chapter should be interesting. And I promise it'll be longer than this. Please review!

Song: Tell Her About It by Billy Joel


	8. Chapter 8: Sorry

A/N Thanks for all the reviews! And I've been thinking about how some of you want a Katherine and Stefan hook up, and I've really taken it into consideration, but I doubt I'll do that. And if I do, it won't be anytime soon. This is supposed to be about Katherine and Elena fighting for Damon and if Katherine got with Stefan, it would kind of start the ending to this story. Anyway, enjoy! And I am so sorry for not updating. I hope you guys didn't give up on this story :(

Disclaimer: _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Sorry<p>

**Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away**

**I missed you and things weren't the same**

* * *

><p>On Tuesday night Elena decided she needed to talk to her sister. She hated what was going on between them. She was originally going to talk to her on Wednesday but since Bonnie wasn't coming home, Elena decided she'd talk to Katherine tonight.<p>

She walked out of her room and knocked on her sister's door. After a few minutes she knocked again, Katherine opened the door with raised eyebrows.

"Can I come in?" Elena asked while pointing behind her sister. Katherine held the door open for her and closed it once Elena was in. "What?" Katherine sat on her bed, Elena followed and sat beside her. Elena felt like she was sitting with a stranger. Her and Katherine were never this awkward and uncomfortable around one another.

"I just wanted to let you know that Damon asked me out and I wanted to make sure you-" Katherine cut Elena off with a glare. "So not only do you go behind our deal but you come in here to rub it in my face?" Elena's eyes narrowed.

"First of all, _you _broke our deal and I came in here to apologize that we're in this situation. And I was going to cancel if it bothered you that much but now, now I'm going to go on that date and I'm going to enjoy myself." Elena stood up and stormed out. The nerve of her sister.

Katherine huffed and crossed her arms. Technically she didn't break their deal, they promised not to go out with him and Katherine's never went out with him, she _hooked up _with him. There's a difference.

And Damon would choose her, she'd make sure of it. She'd do anything and everything to get what she wants, even if Elena gets hurt in the process.

* * *

><p>Katherine eavesdropped on Elena -from the bathroom- as she called Damon.<p>

"Hey Damon." Elena said, she was lying on her bed with her teddy bear sitting in her lap.

"Yes, we can definitely go out tomorrow." Elena was silent for a moment before lightly giggling. Katherine rolled her eyes, Elena needs to stop acting cute, she's not cute.

"We haven't even been on a first date yet, we don't know how it'll go." Elena explained and Katherine glared at the closed bathroom door before sitting down with her ear pressed against it. She had a feeling Damon asked Elena out again or something along those lines.

"Okay..." No one spoke for several minutes until Elena finally spoke up. "So what are you doing right now?" Katherine tried not to make any sounds, this conversation wasn't interesting or helpful in the slightest.

Elena laughed before replying with, "I'm not that great of a cook." Katherine smiled, Elena was a horrible cook, she was worse than their mom, but everyone was better than their aunt Jenna.

"I've never had that. Plus, it sounds like an adult dish." Katherine sat up instantly. Damon never made her anything. He's never even offered. To be honest, he's never done anything for her. All they ever do is intimate stuff and lately he's been turning her down all the time. And Katherine knows it's because of her sister.

"Well, you said vodka and that's alcohol so I figured that only people 21 and older could have it." Katherine rolled her eyes. Her sister could be so dumb sometimes, but she could also be really smart, Elena always used to help Katherine out with homework when she didn't get something. She wouldn't do it for her, she'd just explain everything better for her. Katherine shook her head, she's supposed to be mad at Elena.

Back to the point, Damon was probably just talking about a dish with vodka sauce and Elena immediately thought of the drink.

"Tonight? No." Katherine really wished Elena had the phone on speaker, that would make eavesdropping so much easier. But when is life ever easy? "Well, because it would be like a date and I don't want our first date to be here where Katherine can easily interrupt us." Katherine sat up in a squatting position, the floor was getting her pants wet. Why are bathrooms always wet anyway?

"I'll bake cookies and bring them to school tomorrow and we can have them at lunch." Elena said and Katherine slipped when she thought she heard Elena coming. Katherine didn't make too much noise but she made enough for Elena to become suspicious.

Elena glanced at the bathroom door and rolled her eyes. Katherine was probably trying to sabotage her date.

"Hold on a second Damon, I've got another call." Elena didn't have another call, but she needed Katherine to think she did. Elena was about to 'cancel' her date. Elena sent a quick text to Damon telling him to just go with what she was about to say and not worry about it.

"Tomorrow? Sure, just let me tell Damon that I have other plans." Elena said to Damon, he was so confused but said 'okay' anyway. Elena kept her eyes on the bathroom door the entire time.

"Okay. It was good talking to you, I'll call you later. Bye." Elena held back a giggle when Damon nervously laughed. She didn't know why she found him so funny right now.

Katherine felt like she just won the lottery. Elena is about to cancel on Damon which means he'll be free and he'll come crawling back to her. She couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on her face. She doesn't even consider herself his second choice, he's going to call her and see what she's doing before calling anyone else. Meaning she's his first choice.

"Okay I'm back. I'm sorry but I can't go out tomorrow night." Damon stayed quiet and Elena smiled when she heard Katherine leave the bathroom.

"I'll talk to you later okay?" Elena said as she got off the bed. "Are you serious? Or am I still supposed to not worry about it?"

"I'm serious. I'm going to go bake cookies." Elena opened her door and headed downstairs. "Oh. I guess I'll talk to you later." Elena walked to the pantry and looked around for the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies.

"You can come over if you want." Elena said as Katherine came down the stairs. Katherine smiled at her twin and sat at the table, watching Elena move around the kitchen. "Okay, I'll be there in ten." Before Damon could hang up she stopped him.

"This isn't a date. Katherine's gonna be here." She heard Damon dramatically sigh. "Fine. I'll see you two soon." Elena laughed and hung up the phone. Elena looked up at her sister. Katherine looked to be deep in thought. Elena didn't think anything of it, even though she should have.

Katherine had thought of the perfect way to get Elena out of the picture.

"Kat? Are you okay?" Elena asked worriedly. Katherine's eyebrows shot up before she shook her head and forced a smile. "I'm fine. I'm just glad to be spending time with you again." Elena smiled and nodded. "Me too. Wanna help me make cookies?" Elena asked holding up the package of chocolate chips.

"No thanks. I'll just keep you company." Elena and Katherine shared a smile before Elena turned to grab the rest of the things she'd need to make cookies.

* * *

><p>Elena, Katherine, and Damon were sitting around the table waiting for the cookies to finish baking. Elena set a timer and she was busy staring at that while Katherine asked Damon questions.<p>

"So who do you think is prettier, Damon? Me or Elena?" Elena's head shot up and she stared at Katherine, her mouth ajar. What was wrong with Katherine?

Before Damon could answer, the timer sounded and Damon stood up. "I'll get them." He walked to the oven and Elena shot Katherine a glare. "Don't ask him that. He's not even going to answer." Katherine shrugged and Elena walked over to Damon and started putting the cookies on a plate, watching Damon slowly walk back to the table.

"Well?" Katherine said. Elena placed the plate in front of them and Katherine waited for Damon's answer before grabbing a cookie. He pursed his lips and swallowed hard.

"You both are really pretty." Damon didn't know which was prettier, they were identical! It wasn't fair. But, when Elena wears little to no make-up and has her hair natural, she's hands down the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on.

Katherine rolled her eyes. She wasn't getting an answer tonight so she grabbed a cookie and took a bite, Damon did the same. Katherine's face scrunched up before she placed the cookie down.

"I don't like them. They're really hard. It's disgusting." Elena bit her bottom lip and nodded. She's never taken her sister's comments easy. Damon frowned. Sure the cookies were a bit over cooked, but otherwise they were really good.

"Well, I like them. Things are always better when they're hard." Damon added a wink at the end, his comment earned a smile from Elena. "Thanks. That means a lot." Katherine rolled her eyes. She's definitely gotta work harder if she's going to make Damon hers.

* * *

><p>AN So, I just wanted to show you guys a little bit of what's going on in Katherine's mind. And how she believes everything is Elena's fault. Please review!

Song: Sorry by Buckcherry (A/N this song doesn't exactly fit this situation since it's about a guy apologizing to an ex girlfriend or something but I couldn't think of any other song to go with this.)


	9. Chapter 9: First Date

A/N I love all of your reviews! Thanks so much! Here's chapter 9, enjoy!

Disclaimer: _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: First Date-<p>

**In the car I just can't wait,  
>to pick you up on our very first date<br>Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
>Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?<br>Do you like my stupid hair?  
>Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?<br>I'm too scared of what you think  
>You make me nervous so I really can't eat<strong>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Stefan asked Damon who was staring at his reflection in the mirror. "I've got a hot date." His phone began ringing and Elena's name flashed on the caller id, he answered it with a huge grin on his face.<p>

"Hey Elena." Stefan rolled his eyes and left the room. He was just jealous. "Hi Damon. Um, should I put something fancy on or something casual?"

"Uh, casual. I'll see you in twenty minutes." He checked the time. Should he get her flowers? Definitely. What kind? He had no idea. What if she was allergic? Oh God. Should he risk it? Why was he making such a big deal out of nothing? They're just flowers.

"Okay. See you soon."

"Bye." He straightened out his shirt as he went to his closet to look for his leather jacket. "Bye." He hung up the phone and tucked it in his pocket. He put on his leather jacket and checked himself out in the mirror. He didn't mean to brag, but he looked good. Not because of his outfit, it was simple and boring, but his face and body looked good. Now he was just sounding conceded. He was worse than a girl. At least right now.

He sprayed himself with his overly expensive cologne and smirked at his reflection.

* * *

><p>Damon stood on Elena's porch and stared at his watch. When the time changed from 7:59 to 8:00 he knocked on the door. Katherine opened it a moment later. She smirked at him.<p>

"Oh Damon. What a surprise, I wasn't expecting you. Wow, what a pretty flower! I'll go put that upstairs and then I'll be ready to go." He rose his eyebrows and pulled the flower out of Katherine's reach. She thought he was her date. How awkward.

"Um actually Katherine, I'm here for Elena." Katherine's face fell and she nodded. "Oh...I guess I'll tell her you're here." He nodded and Katherine disappeared upstairs. She couldn't believe it. Her sister tricked her. She'd make sure Elena would regret that.

He twirled the single dark red rose in his hand. It stood for unconscious beauty and a single rose stood for devotion. And Damon guessed it was good to give her only one, because more than one usually means love and things of that nature.

He never went to so much trouble for one date. So he's probably devoted to Elena. Or he will be at this rate.

Elena came down the stairs and smiled at him. "Hi, you look amazing." Damon handed Elena the rose and she blushed. "Thank you." She smelt the rose and bit her lip.

She was wearing such a simple outfit but she did look amazing. She had on a gray and pink striped cropped top, with black jeans, and gray sneakers with pink laces. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a pink rubber band.

"You look great too." Elena said after they were both quiet. He rolled his eyes. She was just saying that. He was wearing black jeans, a dark brown shirt, his leather jacket, and black boots.

"I'm just going to take this with us, I've kept you waiting long enough." She lifted up the rose for emphasis. He shook his head but followed her to his car. He was standing there for about thirty seconds before she came down the stairs, that's hardly a long time. "You're worth waiting for." She smiled as he opened the door for her. After she was seated, he closed it and got in the driver's side.

* * *

><p>"Laser Kingdom? Really Damon?" He chuckled as they walked to the entrance. "Trust me, it'll be fun." She shrugged and walked inside with him right behind her.<p>

"I haven't played laser tag since I was nine. And that was only because it was Jer's birthday."

"Then I guess I win first place for most fun date." He joked. She giggled and smirked at him. "Let's see if you can keep that place." He shook his head and followed after her.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I must admit, that was really fun." He nodded. She was so happy, she was glowing. And he was glad it was because of him.<p>

"Are you hungry?" She nodded and buckled her seat-belt as he started the engine. "I haven't eaten since lunch."

"Okay, we're getting pizza." She checked the time. The only place in town closed at ten, it was nine forty-five. They couldn't get there, order a pizza, and eat it in less than fifteen minutes.

Damon sensed her worry and said, "Don't worry, the owner owes me, he'll let us have the restaurant to ourselves for the night." Elena smiled, she should have said yes to Damon a long time ago.

* * *

><p>Elena sat in a booth in the far corner of the only pizzeria in town as Damon talked to the chef. The guy laughed after glancing at her. She looked at herself feeling self-conscious. Were they talking about her?<p>

Damon walked over to her. "Did you want a topping?" She pursed her lips; she usually just liked extra cheese.

"Olives?" He nodded and walked back to the chef. Damon wrote something down and handed it to him before going to the booth and sitting beside Elena.

"Alright, it'll be done in about thirty minutes. Do you want to leave and come back or just wait?"

"Let's just wait." She said right before she sneezed. "I'd say God bless you but it looks like he already did." She blushed and chewed on her lower lip. She wishes she would stop, it's a bad habit.

"Um, thank you." He nodded. He can't believe how much he likes her. It was crazy. And he also can't believe he said that.

"You know. That was pretty corny." She told him with a laugh. He rolled his eyes but laughed too. "You know you like when I'm corny."

"Hey Damon, it's done." He grinned as he stood from the booth. He walked over to the counter and paid the chef and brought the box over to the booth. "No peeking." He told Elena as he set the box down.

She giggled as he bought a two liter of Pepsi and grabbed two cups. He poured them each soda and handed her a paper plate before opening the box. She gasped when she saw the pizza.

It was in the shape of a heart and the words, 'Now will you go out with me tomorrow?' was written out in olives. She grinned at Damon who looked nervous. She really liked this vulnerable side of Damon.

"I'd love to." He grinned and gave her a slice before grabbing one for himself.

* * *

><p>Damon and Elena stood on her porch and he was debating on kissing her or not. She's not Katherine and he's not going to treat her like he does her sister. He doesn't even like her sister like that, Katherine just won't leave him alone. She's like his own personal stalker. This would be cool if he didn't like Elena.<p>

"I had a great time tonight, Damon." He grinned and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Me too." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, I'll see you at school." He shivered after she kissed him, it wasn't even on the lips. He nodded after noticing her arms were covered in goosebumps, he was hoping it was from the kiss and not the weather.

"Goodnight." She grinned and went inside. She closed the door and leaned against it. That was the best date she's ever been on. And the spark that went through her when she kissed his cheek was crazy. Imagine what actually kissing him for real will be like.

She smiled and headed upstairs. She had a lot to tell her diary. And Caroline for that matter. She also couldn't wait until Bonnie came back. She was really upset when Bonnie didn't come back when she said, she planned this whole big thing for her and she had to cancel it. But she wasn't that upset, Bonnie is going through a tough time.

* * *

><p>AN Okay, what did you think? It was short but I think it was kinda cute..? :) I'm really sorry for the really long delay but I had a lot of Christmas shopping to do and not a lot of spare time...

And I'll also be posting a new story next time I update this one. -Most likely_ It'll be called -Also most likely- Distance, and this will -once again, most likely- be the summary:

At the age of 15, your boyfriend gets you pregnant then leaves for college and doesn't return. 5 years later, he comes back trying to stop you from getting married. The worst part is you aren't sure if you're over him.

Does it sound any good? Please review!

Song: First Date by Blink 182


	10. Chapter 10: First Time

A/N Thanks so much for reviewing! I apologize for my lack of updating. My New Year's resolution is to update more frequently. I also decided that I'm going to try to finish this story before posting new ones. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: First Time-<p>

**Looking at you,  
>Holding my breath,<br>For once in my life  
>I'm scared to death,<br>I'm taking a chance,  
>Letting you inside.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aw, who knew he was so romantic?" Caroline said while talking to Elena on the phone. Elena looked through her closet for an outfit to wear to school.<p>

"I know right? He's the bad boy, but it's just an act, probably" Caroline laughed. "Yeah, I agree. How about you ask him what you're doing so that we can go shopping, my treat." Elena rolled her eyes. She was perfectly fine with the clothes she had now.

"That's okay Car." She could almost hear Caroline rolling her eyes. "Hurry up, I need a ride to school." Katherine said while standing in the doorway. Elena wasn't even dressed yet, they had at least forty minutes anyway.

"Ask Jer, I'm getting a ride from Caroline." Kat scoffed and walked out. "Why is your sister such a bitch?" Elena sighed as she grabbed a shirt and examined it. It was a sheer striped knit top. The shirt was gray and the stripes were black. She shrugged and looked for a pair of jeans to go with it.

"I have no idea. It's kinda sad, we used to be close before Damon came along. But I think it's worth it, Damon's worth it." Caroline laughed and Elena rolled her eyes. She knew Caroline would be saying the same thing if it were her and Tyler in this situation. "That was cheesy." Elena smiled, she meant it too. And it sounded way better in her head.

"I'll see you later, I need to finish getting ready."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Elena hung up the phone and began to undress.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Elena glanced up from her textbook. She was sitting at a different table at lunch so that she could study. She forgot all about the test she had ninth period.<p>

"Studying." Damon nodded and sat in front of her. "What are we doing tonight?" Elena asked as she placed her pen on the table.

"We're going to my house right after school, I'm going to make you dinner and we're just going to spend the rest of the afternoon and I guess evening watching movies." Elena nodded. Sounded interesting. She'll admit that she's never gone on a date like that before. All of his date ideas are really original.

"Um, sounds fun, but are you sure that's a good idea?" He cocked his head to the side and shrugged. "Why wouldn't it be? Are you scared I'm going to take advantage of you? Because I'm not. Unless you want me to." He smirked with a wink and she sighed as she closed her textbook.

"What about Stefan? I don't want him to be jealous or anything."

"It's kinda like us, I can go out with Kat and you wouldn't care because we aren't exclusive. You aren't exclusive with Stefan so everything should be fine." Elena wasn't going to lie, hearing him say that really hurt her feelings. She would definitely care and if he didn't care, then he's probably just trying to get her in his bed. She almost wanted to cancel their date but she liked him. Probably more than he liked her. Probably more than she should.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later than." She said while she got her things together. The bell was supposed to ring any second. "Okay." She nodded and walked to her next class at the sound of the bell.

* * *

><p>Damon held the passenger side door open for Elena as she approached his car. "Thanks." She muttered as she slid in. She was in a sour mood, he could tell. Hopefully he could cheer her up.<p>

As Damon got in the driver's seat, he noticed Elena staring out the window. She was definitely in a bad mood.

"Are you okay?" She glanced at him before staring out the window once again. "I'm fine," She muttered. He rolled his eyes and started the car.

* * *

><p>"And this is my room," Damon opened up a door and Elena walked inside. She loved his house.<p>

She didn't get why he gave her another tour though, she didn't mind, but it was weird. She's obviously been to his house before.

She walked around his enormous bedroom and opened a door that she thought led to the bathroom but found out it was his closet.

He followed her and grabbed one of the shirts. "This is my favorite shirt, my grandmother bought this for me right before she died." Elena stared at the black button up. It was so smooth and silky. It looked expensive.

"Were the two of you close?" He nodded and put the shirt away. Elena found it a little funny that he didn't want her to touch it, but he didn't want to be mean about it. She knew what it was like having a sentimental item so she didn't mind.

"Yeah." Neither one of them spoke for a few minutes. "Alright, enough of this depressing stuff, let's have some fun." He took her hand and led her downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Have a seat and watch me work my magic." He told her with a wink.

* * *

><p>"You're Italian right?" He nodded and took a sip of his water. He was going to pour them some wine but his mom came home so he decided not to. She'd probably get mad.<p>

"Yeah, Salvatore is Italian for savior." Elena nodded and moaned as she put another forkful of the pasta in her mouth. Damon's pants became tighter at the sound. He had to adjust them so many times during this meal. Who knew eating dinner with her would turn him on so much. He should've changed into sweatpants instead of staying in jeans.

"What's this called?" Elena asked after swallowing. It was delicious. "Strangozzi al Tartufo Nero." She rose her brows and he chuckled. "I'm sorry, Strangozzi with Black Truffles. It's one of the most expensive Italian dishes. It's also one of my family's favorites."

"Oh, well I love it, especially the sauce." He smirked. He didn't know why he brought her home and cooked for her, he never cooks for anyone. He rarely cooks for himself. He doesn't even normally date. What was this girl doing to him?

"I'm ready to watch the movie whenever you are." Elena said as soon as she finished her plate. He chuckled and nodded. "Do you want to watch anything in particular?" He got up and began to pop some popcorn.

"Um, a comedy is fine." He nodded and put the dishes in the sink. "I'll wash these while you go set up a movie." Elena suggested as she walked towards the sink. "Nonsense. You're my guest. You are just going to enjoy yourself."

"What if I enjoy washing dishes?" She had a teasing glint in her eyes as she moved closer to him. "Then you'd be a liar." She giggled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, what if I enjoyed helping?" She took a step in his direction again. He gulped.

"Then I'd let you help wear in the couch by waiting for me to set up the movie and make the popcorn." She took another step closer to him. The tips of their shoes and chests were touching and he could feel her breath on his face.

"What if I just wanted to be with you?" He stared into her eyes as his breathing became heavy. "Then I wouldn't leave your side." She stood up on her toes until their mouths were centimeters apart. He could feel her breath tickle his lips.

"What if I wanted you to kiss me?" He stared into her brown eyes and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. She smelt like jasmine and strawberries.

The kiss was amazing. Like someone took a stun-gun to his lips kind of amazing. He felt it everywhere. And by everywhere, he means everywhere.

He pulled away just to grip her hips and give her a real kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up to sit on the counter. Damon moved to stand between her legs and she wrapped them around his waist. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for him.

He thrust his tongue inside her mouth and she moaned and pulled him closer. She tasted like peaches. She tasted delicious. He was officially addicted.

"Ahem," Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Damon all but growled and turned around to see his dad glaring at them. Elena blushed deeply, she was embarrassed and terrified at the same time.

"I think you should take her home now, Damon." Giuseppe said before walking down the hallway. Elena couldn't believe it. His mom liked her, Stefan liked her, Damon liked her, and his dad -so far- despised her. She didn't even officially meet him either.

Usually the moms are the ones that don't like the girlfriends. Elena frowned, she didn't know why she thought that, she's not anyone's girlfriend.

"I'm sorry about that." She shook her head and got off the counter. "You should take me home. Maybe we can do this some other time." He sighed but nodded. He wasn't going to force her to stay. But he really wanted to. It would have been really romantic to cuddle with her on the couch while they watched a movie. They might have even ignored the movie altogether and just made out. Which he would've been perfectly fine with.

* * *

><p>"I had fun, for the most part." Elena told him timidly. He was walking her up her driveway and towards the front door.<p>

"Me too. Would you like to go out to dinner and maybe dancing tomorrow night?" She lightly blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that." He grinned and stopped when they reached the porch. "See you tomorrow Damon." He nodded and lightly kissed her goodnight.

"Bye Elena." She smiled and walked inside. That was the best, yet the worst date she's ever been on.

* * *

><p>AN This was short but please review! And I hope you all enjoy their dates because the road is gonna get pretty bumpy soon ;) I hope all of you have a happy new year. :)

Song: First Time by Lighthouse


	11. Chapter 11: Ring The Alarm

A/N Oh my God, last night's episode was AMAZING! I'm not gonna say much about it because I don't want to spoil it for anyone but I literally cried tears of joy! I loved it so much! Thank God for DVR! Ive already watched the entire episode six times lol. And a certain scene way over 50 times haha :P

Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Ring The Alarm-<p>

**Tell me how should I feel  
>When I know what I know,<br>And my female intuition  
>Telling me you a dog?<br>People told me 'bout the flames  
>I couldn't see through the smoke<br>When I need answers, accusations  
>What you mean you gone choke?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lena," Katherine said as she entered the kitchen. Elena turned and stared suspiciously at her sister. What was she up to?<p>

"Hi, Kat." Katherine smiled and sat at the table with Elena and Jeremy. "So, what's up? Are things going well with Damon?" Elena narrowed her eyes. What in the world was Katherine doing?

"Things are fine. I have a date with him tonight." Katherine smirked but soon grinned. She was definitely up to something. Elena just had to figure out what.

"That's great. What time? Maybe we can go shopping." Elena rose her eyebrows. She couldn't help but feel a little happy, her and Kat used to hang out a lot before they started hanging out with Damon.

"I think he said 8:30. But I'd love to go shopping. We can go right after tumbling, at 5." Katherine nodded and looked out the window when she heard a car honking. "That's my ride. See you later." Elena nodded and watched Katherine grab her bag and leave for school.

"Isn't this great? Kat wants to go shopping! Maybe she decided to back off." Jeremy scoffed. Elena glared at him, why is that hard to believe? "What?" She snapped. He chuckled and checked the time.

"You're so naïve. She obviously has ulterior motives." Elena's brows scrunched together. It's a possibility. "You really think so?" He shook his head as he grabbed his book bag. "I know so." She frowned as she watched him leave the house.

Katherine doesn't usually do things spontaneously, she most likely has something planned. Maybe Jer was right.

* * *

><p>"You should get this." Katherine said holding up an orange dress with yellow polka dots. Does Kat actually think she's gonna wear that? "Don't listen to her Lena. She just doesn't want you to look good." Caroline objected and Elena completely agreed with her blonde friend.<p>

"Well, I really like this dress." Elena held up a royal blue satin halter dress. Caroline's eyes widened slightly before she grinned. "It's so beautiful Lena! If you don't get that, I will." Caroline examined it and lightly ran her fingers across it.

Elena really liked it, and she had a feeling Damon would too.

"I really like it, but I can't afford this, I still need to get shoes, a matching purse, and accessories. I only have six hundred dollars. I would barely be able to afford the dress." Caroline rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag off a nearby table.

"I'll buy you the shoes and just wear those diamond earrings Matt got you for your birthday. And I'll also get the purse, okay?" Elena's eyes welled with tears. She had the best best friend in the world.

"I love you so much Car! That's why I can't let you do that." Caroline rolled her eyes and snorted. It wasn't a very attractive sound. "I'm going to buy the stuff anyway so if you don't take it, it'll just be a waste of money." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"How about just shoes. I have that stitched leather clutch bag from Burberry." Elena said as she held the dress against herself. Caroline nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. I love that bag by the way, I wish I could get it, it's way too expensive though."

"Yeah, it cost 1,295 dollars." Katherine said as she stared at her freshly manicured nails. Elena rolled her eyes. Kat was just jealous because she was Grayson's favorite.

"Whatever, let's just hurry up, it's getting late and I still need to shower and do my hair. Car, you go pick out some shoes while I try this on and pay for it." Caroline nodded and left the store. "Thanks again, so much!" Elena yelled after her. Caroline just waved her off as she left.

* * *

><p>Elena stared at her reflection in the full length mirror. Her hair was straightened, then teased at the top and pinned back to add height and shape. Elena glanced at the digital clock on her dresser and frowned. It was going on 8:16pm. Damon was late.<p>

She shrugged it off and continued to look at herself through the mirror. The dress fit her perfectly, it showed off all her curves in all the right places. But not enough to be called a slut.

Caroline picked out the perfect shoes too. They were silver four inch open toed heels with a few diamonds on the straps. They cost almost four hundred dollars. Elena was definitely buying Caroline a surprise thank you gift.

* * *

><p>Elena was sitting on her bed staring at the clock. It was going on ten o'clock. She wanted to cry. He definitely stood her up. She tried calling a few times but after the fifth time she gave up. And where the hell was Katherine?<p>

Elena went to go hang out with her sister as she waited for Damon and found out she wasn't home. She didn't think Damon would ditch her for Katherine, he even said he liked her better than Kat.

* * *

><p>When the clock told her it was midnight, Elena started to undress. He wasn't coming. She would confront him about this when she goes back to school on Monday.<p>

She threw on a white camisole and some baby blue pajama shorts before combing out her hair.

After wiping off all her makeup, Elena climbed into bed and cried herself to sleep. She's never, not once, been stood up on a date, she hated this feeling. She hoped Damon had a good reason for not showing up, but in the back of her mind, she knew he didn't.

She couldn't wait until Bonnie came back tomorrow night, she really needed to talk to her two best friends.

* * *

><p>AN So, I bet you all hate this chapter. And/or hate me for writing it. ;) But it wouldn't be as fun to just give them a happy ending, it would be boring :P Anyway, please review! And I'll really try to make the next chapter longer.

Song: Ring The Alarm by Beyoncé.


	12. Chapter 12: She Didn't Have Time

A/N Thanks for reviewing. I was really unsure about this chapter, I rewrote it so many times. This chapter should also clear things up about Damon and why he didn't show up for the date.

I'm so sorry for the unbelievably long wait. I use Microsoft Word and it said it wouldn't convert whenever I tried to upload this chapter. I had to start using a different program which sucks but whatever. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this nonetheless.

Disclaimer: _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: She Didn't Have Time-<p>

**He started the car**  
><strong>Pulled out of the drive<strong>  
><strong>Didn't waste any time lookin' back<strong>  
><strong>She watched him go<strong>  
><strong>Thinkin' even a stranger<strong>  
><strong>Would show more compassion than that<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Stefan, how do I look?" Damon asked as he stepped into his younger brother's room. He was wearing all black. A black dress shirt, black shoes, a black suit, a black tie, even his boxers were black, but no one was going to be seeing those tonight.<p>

"You really like her don't you?" Stefan looked at his brother's outfit in disdain. "Yeah, I do. You don't like my suit?" Stefan's lips pursed.

"Put a white shirt on. And a blue tie. I was talking to Caroline and she said Elena's dress is blue." Damon nodded and walked back into his bedroom. He wasn't changing his shirt but he'll put on a different tie.

"I think Elena is good for you. She's changing you. I haven't seen you with another girl in a while. You even stopped bringing Katherine over." Stefan followed Damon back to his room.

"After tonight, I think you'll be a whole new person. You'll be loyal and trustworthy. You'll be a better man overall. I think you'll even fall in love with her. She's so innocent and sweet and pure and not ready to have sex and you'll wait until she is and without cheating, even if it takes years. Because you're falling for her." Damon's brows knit together. He couldn't live without sex. But he already was. He hasn't had sex -of any kind- since the first week of school. All because of Elena.

"Have fun." Stefan said before he walked out of Damon's bedroom. Damon stared at his reflection in the mirror. He's in high school, he should be having fun by sleeping around and seeing multiple girls, not falling in love. Falling in love is for people that are weak. That are scared to be alone. He can't go on this date with Elena. He likes her, he really likes her, but if there's the slightest possibility that Stefan could be correct he has to cancel this date.

Damon grabbed his phone and was about to dial Elena's number when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Damon told Stefan when they met in the hallway. Stefan shrugged and went back into his room down the hall.

Damon headed downstairs slowly to open the door. He saw Elena standing on his doorstep sobbing. Her hair was really wavy, not straight like normally or curly like Katherine's, and it was covering her face. She had on yoga pants and a white tank top. But she had manicured nails which was weird, Elena always bites her nails, to a point where they hurt. But maybe she got her nails done for their date.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Damon moved out of the way to let Elena in. She looked different. She looked skinnier. Her and Katherine are about the same size but Elena is more muscular because of cheerleading and gymnastics. Maybe he's just seeing things.

She didn't answer him, she just continued to sob. He gently pulled her into the house and hugged her. Maybe she just needed to talk. As he was hugging her, he realized she smelled different. She was wearing a different perfume and just her scent overall was different. It wasn't bad per se, but he preferred whatever she used before tonight.

She really went above and beyond for their date. He was flattered. He also took drastic measures tonight. He got a haircut, he bought a new brand of razors, he used the cologne that she said she liked even though he prefers a different kind, he even bought this outfit just for this date. He was going to get her flowers on the way to her house too.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued crying. Her sobbing eventually stopped. She just had tears flowing down her cheeks. They must've been standing there for at least an hour. She was really upset. But he didn't say anything the entire time, he just rubbed soothing circles on her back and whispered calming words into her ear. "Can we go to your room?" She muttered into his neck. He nodded and pulled her body away from his. If they do decide to go on their date later, he's going to have to change his jacket, she soaked it with her tears. But he didn't mind. Not that much, at least.

He led the way up to his room and allowed her to enter first. She walked straight to his bed and sat against the headboard, after removing her shoes. She stared at him, waiting for him to join her. He took his shoes off before sitting beside her. They sat there silently for several minutes, he held her hand in both of his, rubbing circles on her palm with his thumb. He wanted to know what was wrong but he didn't want to pry.

All of a sudden she climbed into his lap and kissed him. She tasted so different. She couldn't have done anything to change how she tasted, could she? Well, it could be a new type of toothpaste or mouthwash or mints or she could've been chewing gum.

She grinded her hips against his and moaned his name. She pulled her lips from his to nip at his neck. His breathing became shallow. She pulled her shirt up and over her head; tossing it across the room.

"Katherine?" He asked. He hoped it was her but at the same time he didn't. He'd rather be fooling around with Elena but if it was Elena she'd be hurt that he was thinking of her sister which wouldn't be entirely true.

She giggled and started to massage his semi hard-on through his pants. He gritted his teeth and tired to gently push her off. He can't believe he thought this was Elena. No wonder there were so many things different about her.

"It took you a long time to realize it was me." She said before unbuckling his belt, unzipping his pants, and sticking her hand inside his boxers.

"Katherine...you need to stop." He squeezed his eyes shut. This was practically rape. Katherine kissed all along his jaw until she was by his ear where she took his lobe into her mouth. She pulled her hand out of his pants and pushed his suit jacket off of his shoulders. She kissed him but he pulled away from her. He pushed her off of his lap a little forcefully and jumped out of the bed.

He adjusted himself and zipped his pants up along with buckling his belt. "I like your sister, Katherine. I don't appreciate you coming here and trying to ruin what I have with her." Damon snapped. He looked at the time to find that it was going on 10:30. He was beyond late. She probably hated him.

"But-" Damon cut Katherine off before she could continue her sentence. "Get out. I don't want anything to do with you." Her eyes widened but she got off his bed. "Can I at least use one of your shirts?" She asked quietly. He ran his hands over his face and tugged on his hair. He was going to cancel on Elena because he's afraid of love, this would be the perfect way to get her to hate him. But he didn't want Elena to hate him. He really liked her.

He didn't know what he wanted.

"You know where my closet is. Just grab a shirt and go." Damon said angrily. He grabbed his car keys after putting his shoes on and walked out of his room. He needed time away from everything and everyone to think.

Katherine was left standing in his room alone. She smirked and walked to his closet. "Things might not have gone according to plan, but it all worked out." Katherine said to herself with a smug grin plastered on her face. She pulled Damon's favorite shirt off of the hanger before walking away from his closet.

She put her tank top and shoes on before leaving the house. She was spending the rest of the weekend with Isobel.

* * *

><p>Damon found himself driving on the highway on his way to Louisiana. His grandmother is buried at a graveyard in Louisiana and he wanted to visit and talk to her. She may not be able to answer him, but he knew she could hear him and that was good enough.<p>

He picked up an assortment of flowers before he made his way to the highway. Damon gripped the steering wheel tightly in his hands while thinking of tonight's events.

He almost had sex with Katherine, somewhat against his will. And he didn't even call Elena to let her know he wasn't picking her up or anything. She deserved that but he couldn't do it. He felt guilty for some reason. Even though nothing happened, he felt guilty for almost sleeping with Katherine. And he felt guilty for even thinking of ending things with Elena. And he felt guilty for not realizing sooner that it was Katherine crying in his arms, not Elena.

Katherine should become an actress; he really thought she was upset and actually crying.

Damon seen a gas station and pulled into it. He needed to eat and drink something along with going to the bathroom. It was almost two in the morning and he hasn't eaten since about noon.

He grabbed a bunch of snacks and when he reached for his wallet he also pulled his phone out. It was on silent. He paid for his items and the gas before getting back in the car.

He didn't know why it was such a big deal for him to not fall in love with her. Elena is the perfect girl for him. They are complete opposites so they'd balance each other out perfectly.

But he had this feeling that if he let himself fall in love with Elena that he'd propose the day she turned eighteen and they'd make sure to go to colleges near one another and they'd have children early but he wanted to travel first, go to places he's never been before, meet family he's only ever heard of.

He didn't want to change his entire future for a girl that might not even be in his life forever. When people marry young they are more likely to get divorced.

Why is he even thinking about all of this? He's been on two dates with Elena and that automatically means he's going to marry her? Damon rolled his eyes. What he would do for a drink right now. He started his car once again and continued his drive to Louisiana. He had a long way to go, he was barely in Tennessee.

* * *

><p>After Damon finally made it to Louisiana and visited his grandmother's grave, Damon knew what he wanted to do. Why should he not be with Elena just because he was worried about his life after high school? It isn't even guaranteed that he'd live that long so why change how he's living now? No one knows when they will die, so he might as well live his life to the fullest. And he wants to live his life with Elena, right now at least.<p>

He was going to call her but his phone bill apparently wasn't paid. He thought he paid it, but he was obviously wrong. He felt even worse when he wasn't able to call Elena the entire weekend. But he tried. Strangers didn't let him use their phones and there didn't seem to be a pay-phone anywhere.

He thought a gas station might let him use their phones but he was wrong. People down south are so rude. He wanted to make one phone call, what was the big deal?

* * *

><p>It was about 10 at night on Sunday when Damon arrived in Mystic Falls. He was so tired. He was practically driving on autopilot when he got to town, since he was so tired. He felt like all he's been doing was driving. He barely got any sleep or even ate any real food. Not even fast-food, just snacks. And definitely not healthy snacks.<p>

He was going to stop at Elena's house but decided to wait until Monday since it was getting late and they had school tomorrow.

He was really excited to see her.  
>Damon parked his car in the garage and quietly snuck into the house. He crept up the stairs slowly and let out the breath he was holding upon entering his bedroom. He felt as if he hasn't been in there in a while. Damon pulled his clothes off -he was still wearing the clothes he picked out for his date with Elena- until he was in nothing but boxers. If he wasn't so tired he would take a shower. But that would just have to wait until morning since he didn't want to fall asleep in the shower.<p>

Damon got into his bed and was asleep within seconds of getting under the covers. He instantly dreamt of Elena. And he knew it was Elena and not Katherine.

* * *

><p>AN I personally have mixed feelings for this chapter, tell me what you all think in a review... I originally had a different direction in mind for this chapter but of course it didn't go as planned. I hope it's good nonetheless.

Song: She Didn't Have Time by Terri Clark (A/N I couldn't think of any other song or a quote or anything for this chapter. This song seems to have nothing to do with this chapter either, which sucks :|)


	13. Chapter 13: Smile

A/N Sorry for the wait and for how short this chapter is, I hope you enjoy this it nonetheless. Oh, I have good news and I have bad news…but I'll wait until the end to tell you.

Disclaimer: _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Smile-<p>

**At first when I see you cry,  
>yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes me smile<br>At worst I feel bad for a while,  
>but then I just smile I go ahead and smile<strong>

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to do?" Bonnie asked as she got out of Elena's car. Caroline rolled her eyes. "She's obviously gonna ignore both of them." Elena began walking with her two best friends towards the school's entrance.<p>

"I'm going to ask him what happened. Maybe something really important and urgent came up. Kat may have had nothing to do with it." Caroline and Bonnie shared a look and Elena shook her head as they walked down the hallway. "There he is, go talk to him, we'll wait here." Elena took a deep breath and walked over to Damon. His back was to her and when she got closer, she noticed he was talking to Katherine.

And Kat was wearing his shirt. Elena hadn't seen Katherine all weekend; she had to have been at Damon's house.

Elena felt as if her heart split in two. This hurt more than when Matt broke up with her. She took a deep breath and walked up to them.

"Elena," Damon said surprised. She gave a tight smile. "I hope you two are happy together." She looked at Katherine to find her wearing a smug grin and she walked away before they saw her cry.

"Elena, wait, I can explain." She ignored him and continued to walk over to her friends. Damon ran after her and grabbed her to spin her around to face him. She struggled to get out of his embrace and when he didn't let go she started to hit his chest with her small fists. He just stood there unfazed and waited for her to stop. They were starting attract a lot of attention from other students.

She stopped hitting him but he didn't let her go. She stayed staring at her shoes until Damon eventually and reluctantly let her go. Once she was out of his arms she ran to her two best friends.

They pulled her into a warm embrace right away. "Oh Lena, he doesn't deserve you."

"Yeah, he's such a jerk." Elena silently cried as they attempted to sooth her. "What's wrong?" Tyler asked as he approached. Elena turned to him and wiped her eyes. "Damon stood her up to hook up with her sister." Tyler's eyes widened and he turned to glare at Damon.

"That asshole. Do you want me to go kick his ass for you, Lena?" He didn't wait for an answer and started walking towards Damon. Elena's eyes widened and she jumped in front of Tyler. She put her hands on his chest

"Please don't. You-" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why are you protecting him? He hurt you." Elena shook her head as her eyes continued to fill with tears. "I'm protecting you. Do you honestly think you can beat him in a fight? He'd probably win." Tyler sighed; he knew she was right, even though he didn't want to admit it.

"There are plenty of ways to get him back." Elena said as she dropped her hands. Or at least get over him. She'd prefer getting him back though. Tyler rolled his eyes. Why would she even want him back? "Let's have a party, you can find a new guy there." Elena smiled halfheartedly and motioned for Caroline and Bonnie to come over.

"Thanks Ty, but I really don't need to get wasted again. Actually, none of us need to get wasted again." He lightly chuckled. "I'm throwing a party anyway. This Friday." She smiled and hugged Tyler.

"You two better join this hug too." Elena said over his shoulder. Caroline and Bonnie laughed and hugged the two of them.

"Is everything alright?" Elena pulled back to see Stefan. She shrugged. "We'll let you two talk." Bonnie said as she dragged Caroline away. Tyler chuckled and left with them.

"You were right about your brother. He is a womanizing jerk." Stefan frowned and hugged her. "Did he stand you up?" She nodded and wiped her eyes again.

"He's an idiot. Who would want anyone else when they can have you?" She smiled and looked at her shoes. The warning bell rang and she ran her hand through her hair.

"So, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Elena's head shot up and she stared at him. She didn't want to be mean but she didn't want to date Stefan not now and probably not ever. "Stefan. You're such a great guy-" Stefan shook his head, cutting her off.

"I get it. Damon's the better choice and you don't want to go out with me because you don't want him to become available while we're together. Trust me, it's fine. It happens all the time, I'm used to it by now." Elena frowned. He's somewhat correct. She doesn't want to date Stefan but not for those reasons.

"That's not true. I bet you're the better choice. I think you treat girls better than he does and you don't seem like the type to cheat but I'm really not ready to jump into a relationship right now. I jumped into a semi-relationship with Damon right after Matt and that obviously didn't end well, I'm really not looking for a repeat. And if anything, I just want fun." Stefan nodded in understanding. "I hope I didn't make this friendship awkward because honestly, you are my only friend in this school." Elena laughed and hugged Stefan.

"Don't worry, I'll still be your friend even though you're attracted to me." He rolled his eyes. She didn't have to tease him about it.

* * *

><p>Elena walked into the cafeteria and glanced around. She saw Damon sitting at the table by himself. "Do you want me to tell him to move?" Elena turned to see Caroline talking to her.<p>

"No, but you'll never believe who asked me out today." Her eyes widened. "Matt!" Elena laughed and shook her head. "Stefan." Caroline's jaw dropped slightly. Tyler walked over and stared at her for a moment. "What's wrong with you?" Tyler said at the same time Caroline asked, "Did you say yes?" Caroline glared at Tyler and jokingly punched his arm.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Elena just got asked out by Stefan." Caroline told Tyler before listening to Elena's reply. "No. I'm not going to hop from one brother to the other again." Caroline smiled and nodded.

"That's good." Tyler agreed while staring at Damon sitting at the table.

"Let's just leave him there. Sit at a different table." Tyler suggested. "No, it's fine. Let's just sit with him." Caroline smirked and Elena rolled her eyes before she led the way to the table.

"So how did he ask you?" Caroline asked as soon as they sat down. Elena sat across from Damon. He stared questionably at Elena, watching as she bit her lower lip and lightly blush.

"He asked me how I was doing since he heard about me getting stood up, and I told him he was right about what he said about his brother," Elena glanced at Damon and he frowned. Who was she talking about? Damon couldn't control the jealousy and guilt he was feeling right now.

"And then he was like 'who would want anyone else when they can have you?'" Elena tried to sound like Stefan and failed.

"And then the bell rang and he just asked me to be his girlfriend." Caroline giggled. "That's kinda cute!" Caroline and Elena were deliberately leaving out the fact that she said no and who asked her, just to see how Damon would react.

"So, who's your new boyfriend?" Elena turned and stared at Damon. She smiled. "It's honestly none of your business but if you must know...no one." She glared daggers at him and turned to look back at Caroline.

* * *

><p>When everyone got up to get lunch, Elena started looking through her bag for her wallet. "We need to talk." Damon said. She rolled her eyes. "We really don't." He got up and sat beside her.<p>

"Listen Elena, Kat-" She cut him off and stood up. "I don't care if you see other people, but don't ask me out and not show up. That was so messed up. The least you could've done was call me to let me know you weren't coming. I stayed up until midnight waiting for you. And not only did you not call me back on Friday, but you didn't call me all weekend. I seriously thought something happened to you, I was so worried about you." Her eyes watered.

"I swear I wanted to go out with you, I really did." She rolled her eyes and began walking away from him. Obviously not as much as he wanted sex. He grabbed her arm. "Elena,"

"Don't touch me. I don't want anything to do with you. I hate you. You chose a weekend with Katherine over me. You made your choice." She pulled her arm away and started walking towards the lunch line where her friends were.

Elena turned and stared at Damon when she was still fairly close to him, "And you should find a different table to sit at." She didn't wait for a response and walked to her friends.

* * *

><p>Damon stared at Elena as she walked away from him, he felt terrible. He is such a jerk. But, Elena is jumping to conclusions and not letting him explain which is pissing him off, but he can't blame her. If it were the other way around he wouldn't want anything to do with Elena either.<p>

"Do you need a place to sit, Damon?" Damon was pulled out of his thoughts by Amber. She was so cute. And she was so tiny. She was about 4'10. "Actually, I do." She smiled shyly. He didn't find her cute in the sense where he'd take her out on dates and hook up with her, but in a little sister kind of way.

Across the cafeteria, Elena saw the two of them talking -flirting- and felt like crying. He stands her up after saying he prefers her to Katherine, he lets Katherine wear his favorite shirt -the one she barely got to touch- to school, and then he goes and flirts with Amber right in front of her.

"How are you, Elena? With the whole Katherine and Damon thing." Bonnie asked her while handing the cashier her money. Elena shrugged and followed Bonnie back to their now empty table. They were sharing their lunch since Elena wasn't that hungry but she needed to eat or else she'd most likely pass out.

"I really don't know." Elena whispered.

And she didn't know. She didn't know how she was. She was hurt, she was angry, she was slightly happy, she was definitely confused, and she was jealous. Guys have never liked her for long. They're interested in her but they leave as soon as they find out she doesn't want a sexual relationship. People think she's a prude, but she'd rather be a prude than a whore. Like her sister.

Elena looked up when she heard Caroline and Tyler approach. Caroline had a goofy smile on her face with flushed cheeks and Tyler was smirking. What'd they do, go make out in a janitor's closet instead of getting lunch?

"Lena, why don't the three of us go shopping for dresses after school?" Caroline said after she sat down. "Tyler's party isn't until Friday, we have all week to go shopping. I don't want to go today." Elena said. She took the water bottle off of Bonnie's tray and took a drink.

Tyler, Bonnie, and Caroline began talking while Elena just sat there staring at the bottle. She felt bad that she let Damon come between her and Katherine. Especially since he was only after sex. Sex that Katherine was clearly giving him.

He probably wanted to compare them. Which is so disgusting. What if he only went out with both of them because he thought they'd fall in love with him and agree to a threesome? Ew. A threesome with Katherine? Never. Actually, she would never agree to a threesome ever.

"Earth to Elena," Tyler was waving a hand in front of Elena's face when she was finally pulled from her thoughts. "What?" She snapped. She hadn't meant to snap, she's just really upset and hurt. But that doesn't give her the right to be a bitch to people.

"Never mind." Tyler said with a worried expression. She looked like she was ready to kill him when he had gotten her attention. Elena frowned.

"I'm sorry, my mind is just elsewhere. Actually, I think I'm gonna go to the nurse and try and see if I can go home." Before anyone could object, Elena stood up and left the cafeteria. She saw Matt in the hallway but when he noticed her he turned down a different hallway. He really hates her and Elena can't figure out why exactly. She knows things ended kind of badly but if anything, she should be the one avoiding him, not the other way around.

She frowned and continued walking to the nurse. Hopefully they will let her drive herself home and not wait for her parents like she used to have to do when she was a freshman and a sophomore.

She sighed before opening the door and stepping inside.

* * *

><p>AN Okay, so the bad news is that this is the last chapter, sort of, I'm taking a break from this story. Not just because a lot of people stopped reviewing, but because I don't really like how this story is turning out. :/ I don't even know where I'm headed with this anymore... But, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll pick this story back up. The good news is that I've started a new story, I really like it so far. I just have to look over the first chapter again and then I'll upload it. So, until next time,

-Denise. (this is the first time I've ever ended an A/N with my name, I think I'm going to continue doing it.)

Song: Smile by Lily Allen.


	14. Chapter 14: Circle

A/N I am extremely thankful for the reviews I got from everybody and I'm glad no one was too upset that I had put a hold on this story. I was really hoping you all would respect my decision and I'm glad you did. Anyway, I'm finally back, hopefully for good and I don't plan on going on another hiatus anytime soon, but then again I never planned on going on hiatus in the first place. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review, I really want to know what you all thought of this chapter and if this story is still being read.

Also, there has been a fairly large time jump. This story was originally taking place during September, now it's the end of December, Christmas has just passed and New Year's Eve is just around the corner. And I've decided to bring in several new characters to this story.

Disclaimer- _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Circle-<p>

**You know it's funny  
>seems everytime I, try to forget about you<br>my feelings bring you back in  
>it's crazy<br>'cause I got somebody else  
>and you got somebody else<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Three Months Later*<strong>

_Dear diary,  
>I feel like I haven't written an entry in such a long time, which in fact isn't true because I just wrote something last night before I went to bed. Maybe it's because it's the first time I'm writing in you specifically. I did just get you on Christmas which was only two days ago. This year went by fairly slow and I hope this next year, or at least the rest of the school year is faster. I can't wait to go to college considering I got a scholarship to go to Columbia, but I am terrified of being on my own. Bonnie and Caroline are both going to schools near one another in Pennsylvania and I don't want to be all by myself in New York City. I know Pennsylvania is kind of close to New York but I'd rather bs closer to them.<em>

_I think my twin is going to Mystic Falls University which is making me want to go to Columbia even more. I'll need to get used to being on my own especially for when I graduate college. I'm just so scared, I've always had my family and close friends around to help me if I needed it._

_This family moved in next door to Tyler about a week ago and the girl, her name is Rebekah, is a junior and she has a brother apparently,_  
><em>I'm not sure if he's older or younger. Anyway, Caroline hates her so much because she's apparently a huge flirt; she's always talking to Tyler or whatever. That's just what I've heard, I haven't met her or anyone else in her family, I just know what's Caroline has told me.<em>

_I'm going to introduce myself today when I go pick up Tyler to help him get Caroline a Christmas present. Don't ask me why he didn't get one earlier, he's so lucky that Caroline went to spend this vacation with her dad; Tyler's got until New Year's Eve to find the perfect gift, and with my help, he will. Okay, back to what I was saying, I'm going to introduce myself and if she seems friendly enough I'll invite her to join us, if Tyler is okay with it of course, and it'll be our little secret, we can't have Caroline thinking I'm trying to help break them up or whatever._

"Elena, Stefan is downstairs." Jeremy poked his head in and told her. She raised her eyebrows. What was he doing here? "Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Jeremy nodded and disappeared from her bedroom and back downstairs.

_Stefan showed up unexpectedly, which he's been doing a lot lately, I've already told him that I wasn't looking for a relationship with him, but I would like a boyfriend, especially with all of the senior activities coming up, like the class trip, prom, the banquet, etc. Maybe Rebekah has a brother ha-ha. I'm just kidding. Well, I'll attempt to continue this when I get back.  
>-Elena<br>_  
>Elena threw on her Ugg moccasins and went downstairs where she saw Stefan standing awkwardly in her living room, like he's been doing just about every day this week.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Elena asked him once he noticed her. She hoped that didn't sound rude, she wasn't trying to be impolite but she just didn't like when Stefan showed up uninvited.

"I was wondering if you were busy and if not then we could hang out." Elena sighed, she's been hanging out with him a lot this break and frankly, she was getting tired of him. He was a nice guy and all, but hanging out with him every day was tiring. Mostly because he still liked her.

"Actually, I already have plans. Maybe we can hang out some other time." Elena said dismissively. She knew she was being a little rude to Stefan but he shouldn't just show up at people's houses with no warning.

"Oh, I'm sorry for just showing up then. I guess I'll talk to you later." Stefan said while heading towards the door. He was silently hoping she'd stop him and invite him to join her with whatever she's going to do.

"Okay, bye." Stefan nodded, guess he wasn't getting invited, and disappeared out the front door. Elena sighed and decided to get ready to head over to the Lockwood mansion.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tyler, are you ready to go?" Elena asked as soon as Tyler stepped out of his house and onto his porch. He checked his cellphone before responding with a noncommittal nod.<p>

"Okay then." Elena muttered and began walking to Tyler's next door neighbor's house alongside him. She didn't know what was wrong with her friend today but she knew something was up.

Elena couldn't believe how big and beautiful the house was. It was nicer than the Lockwood Mansion but not as nice as the Salvatore Boarding House. It had to have at least three floors and it probably had a pool in the backyard. A lot of houses in Mystic Falls did, at least a lot of her friends' houses had pools. Only Matt didn't have a pool but that's because he's not as privileged as everyone else because both his parents are never around, he takes care of everything. Including the bills, the only help he has is from Vicky and she doesn't have much money since she spends her paychecks on college and drugs.

"Wow, this is such a nice house." Tyler nodded while looking on in awe. It was huge. Not as big as his house but better looking.

The two teenagers made their way to the front door and rang the doorbell. "We probably should've brought like cookies or something. It's a little rude to just show up at someone's house uninvited." Tyler said. "Tell me about it." Elena muttered.

"Hi, can I help you?" A boy that looked to be around their age answered the door. He had an adorable accent, and he was absolutely gorgeous. He had dirty blonde hair with bright blue eyes. His eyes reminded her of Matt's, and all her friends know her weakness for blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Elena and this is Tyler. He lives next door and we just wanted to come over and introduce ourselves." He looked both of them over and smiled slightly.

"Well, I'm Kol. Do you go to the high school?" Elena grinned and nodded. "Yeah, we're seniors. Are you going to go there?"

He nodded his head. "So are my sister and younger brother. My sister's a junior and my brother's a sophomore." Kol explained while leaning against the doorframe. The way Elena's eyes roamed over Kol, Tyler could tell she was attracted to him. Dating someone would be good for Elena, she's had so many bad relationships this school year that a new boyfriend that wasn't a part of all the drama would be good for her.

"I have a sister and brother too. Except my sister is my twin and my brother is a year younger. You know, I could help show you and your siblings around when school starts again. I'll even come by and pick you three up and give you a ride there and back." Elena offered with a small smile on her face. She was apparently great with new people, so kind and helpful towards them. Maybe too kind and helpful at times. But she had a good feeling about this family.

You had a good feeling about the Salvatores too. A voice inside her head countered.

"That'd be great. I'd really appreciate it and I'm sure Rebekah and Henrik would too." Kol grinned at Elena and she returned his grin with one of her own, forgetting about Tyler for the time being.

"Do you want to come with us? We're going to the mall. You can invite Rebekah and Henrik too, it might be easier to make friends now so starting at a new school won't be as difficult." Elena said once Tyler cleared his throat, indicating that he was ready to leave.

"I'd love that. I'll ask Rebekah if she'd like to join us but Henrik is with one of my older brothers." Elena's eyes widened slightly. There were more than three of them?

"How many siblings do you actually have?" Elena asked but quickly tried to backtrack, she didn't want to seem too nosy. They just met, she shouldn't be asking so many questions. "I'm sorry, I'm being really nosy. It's none of my business, you don't have to tell me." She quickly rushed out. She was instantly reassured that Kol didn't mind when he chuckled. She liked his laugh, it made her want to laugh, it was so cute. He was just overall really adorable. He seemed sweet and smart, not to mention he was extremely attractive.

"I don't mind at all, ask whatever you'd like."

"My mom had a total of seven kids, including me. Her first child died two days after birth, then she had my brother Elijah, next was my brother Finn, then she had an affair and had my other brother Klaus, she ended up going back to my father and had me, Rebekah, and finally Henrik." Kol laughed at Elena's shocked expression. She could never have that many kids, she didn't want more than three. Let alone seven or well, six.

"Wow." Was all she could say. Kol nodded and told her he'd be back with Rebekah and left Elena and Tyler on his porch alone for a few minutes. "He seems pretty cool. And if his and Rebekah's looks are any indication, their entire family is good looking." Tyler said when Kol disappeared. Elena shrugged; she didn't know what Rebekah looked like but if she looked anything like Kol then Tyler was absolutely right.

"Do you like him?" Tyler asked after a moment's hesitation. Elena laughed. Kol was attractive and he seemed really nice but she just met him. "It's only been like ten minutes, how could I already like him?" Didn't she believe in love at first sight?

"It's possible. You started liking the Salvatores pretty quickly." Tyler replied with a shrug. Elena glared at him. Most of her friends didn't mention Damon to her and how she had liked him; Tyler apparently was not like most of her friends.

"Did Matt invite you to his party on Saturday?" Elena changed the subject hastily. Talking about Damon made her remember their attempted date and how much pain it actually brought her. Not a memory she liked very much.

Tyler shook his head. "No, did he invite you?" Elena laughed and nodded. How did Matt invite her but not Tyler? They haven't spoken since the breakup but he's acting like they're still friends. Elena wants to be friends with him again, just because things didn't work out romantically between them didn't mean they had to stop being friends.

"That's weird. I think I'm gonna go though. He said I can bring a date-"

"You should ask Kol." Tyler cut her off. Kol and Rebekah decided to come outside and onto the porch at that moment. "Ask me what?" Kol asked once he had the door locked. Elena gave Tyler a warning look before facing Kol and his sister.

"Nothing, I'll ask you later." Kol nodded; satisfied with the answer for now and Elena turned to face Rebekah. She was really pretty, with straight, long blonde hair and big blue eyes. This family was probably really attractive, as Tyler had predicted.

"Hi, I'm Elena, you must be Rebekah." Elena said while outstretching her hand for Rebekah to shake. Rebekah did so with a smile on her face, showing off perfectly straight, white teeth. She was like the poster child for whitening strips, that's how perfect they were. "Hi, thanks for inviting me and my brother, it's great to be making some new friends. I was really worried that no one would like me." She turned her blue eyes onto Tyler and smiled slyly. "Hi, Tyler."

"Hey, Rebekah." He said with a smirk. Elena rolled her eyes, he was such a flirt. He was lucky Caroline wasn't here to beat the crap out of him.

"Well, let's get going." Elena suggested and followed as Tyler led the way to his truck where he held the door open and waiting for Rebekah.

* * *

><p>Elena collapsed onto her bed. She was glad to finally be home after hours of shopping. Tyler didn't like anything in the mall, claiming that it wasn't "Caroline enough." as he put it. Instead they stopped at a car dealership where he purchased Caroline her very first car. She always drove her mom's car since Liz used her work car to go where she needed to.<p>

Tyler got a hot pink Honda Ridgeline for his girlfriend. Which Elena found crazy. Elena could only imagine what he'll get her for her birthday, if they're still together.

But Elena did have a good time with Kol and Rebekah. She could see herself becoming friends with Rebekah and maybe even following Tyler's advice and going out with Kol. But Elena is going to need to keep an eye on Tyler from now on, he was flirting with Rebekah way too much and he was really touchy feely. He even got Rebekah a few things from the mall, thank God it wasn't as lavish as Caroline's Christmas gift or Caroline would feel threatened and feel the need to "eliminate the competition."

* * *

><p>"What's got you in such a good mood?" Jeremy asked his sister. Elena was sitting on the couch when Jeremy walked into the living room. She just had a happy aura to her. One that she hasn't had in weeks.<p>

"Nothing." Jeremy raised a brow and laughed. Yeah right.

"Okay. Don't tell me." He replied and left the room. Elena bit her lip and watched her brother leave. She was tempted to call him back in and tell him all about her day but decided against it, this topic was meant for her girlfriends not her younger brother.

Elena pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and grabbed her cellphone off the coffee table in front of her to call Kol. She would ask him to be her date to Matt's party.

"Hello?" He answered after the first few rings. His accent was just so romantic; Elena couldn't get enough of it. "Hey, Kol. It's Elena." She heard him chuckle. "I know, I recognize your voice." Came his reply. Elena was glad he couldn't see her, her face was as red as a tomato, if not redder.

"Oh. Yeah well...I was just making sure. Plus, guys like to pretend they don't remember a girl. I'm not sure why but-"

"I could never forgot someone as beautiful and kind as you." He told her smoothly. Wow, Elena liked Kol more and more as their conversation continued. "So I made a lasting impression?" She didn't know what else to say.

"How could you not? You don't even live that close to me but you still came over and introduced yourself. You are definitely someone special." Elena's blush returned. He really was a smooth talker, but she felt that he was being genuine and not just flirty, and Elena liked that about him. "I hope I made a good impression too because otherwise I probably wouldn't get to see you again." He said once there was a pause in their conversation. Elena was normally better at this, talking to guys. But Kol was making her all tongue tied. The only other person to ever do that to her was-

Elena stopped that train of thought as quickly as it had entered her mind. She would not think about him any longer. She told herself sternly.

"Oh trust me, you made a good impression. That's kind of what I called about anyway. I was wondering if you were busy on Saturday." His laugh returned and Elena couldn't help but chuckle with him. His laugh was contagious. "No, did you want to hang out with me?" Elena nodded but soon remembered that he couldn't see her.

"Yeah, my friend is having this party and he said I could bring a date so I was kinda wondering if you'd be my date? I mean you don't have to go if you're busy. I don't want to be too pushy or anything, you did just meet me and everything so I could seem a little crazy because I sometimes-" He cut off her rambling. She was really embarrassing herself.

"I'd love to be your date. And I did already tell you that I didn't have anything planned for Saturday. And even though you sometimes talk a lot, I like you. So don't worry about your so called 'craziness.'" She grinned and glanced towards the entrance of the living room to find Katherine smirking at her.

Katherine was beyond happy about her sister's date. If she got a new boyfriend, then Damon would stop missing Elena and hoping for her forgiveness. This means he would finally get back together with _her_because Elena finally moved on.

This upcoming year was going to be the best year ever, Katherine just knew it.

Elena rolled her eyes and continued to talk to Kol while ignoring her sister. She definitely wasn't bringing him over anytime soon unless she didn't mind Katherine making a pass at him, because she would totally do that. Her twin sister was a cold-hearted bitch, and that's putting it nicely. She was selfish, manipulative, possessive, and frankly, lazy. And that's just a few things, there's so many more ways to describe Katherine. There's so many that there isn't enough time to actually name all of her traits. She was just that horrible.

* * *

><p>After their long break for the holidays, Elena was finally going back to school where she could see all her friends again. Kol had texted her saying he needed to talk to her and she couldn't help but be excited. Maybe this was the day he finally admitted he had feelings for her, she had a feeling he did but she wanted him to tell her himself, she didn't want to rely on just her instinct. Mostly because her instinct usually sucked. Like with the Salvatore brothers and with Matt.<p>

She was going to drive him and his siblings as promised but his text made it seem like what he wanted to talk to her about was important and something he didn't want to say in front of his family.

They've hung out every day since they met and Elena just wanted him to ask her out officially already. They've already kissed a few times, the first time at Matt's party, and they went on two dates. They even had the awkward exes conversation. She really liked him and wanted to see if they could be more than friends with limited benefits. She really hoped they could.

She took extra-long on her appearance this morning which consisted of her new beige ankle boots, black skinny jeans, and a new Chanel cashmere sweater along with her normal pin straight hair. She was wearing very little makeup, going for a more natural look, because Kol had told her he preferred her with no makeup on, sweet right?

"Can I borrow your liquid eyeliner? I don't know where I put mine." Katherine asked once she appeared in Elena's room. After contemplating saying no -realizing that'd be extremely caddy of her- Elena shrugged, her and her sister haven't spoken much since the Damon incident. Especially since Katherine is still trying to go out with him. From what Elena's heard, Damon hasn't so much as looked at Katherine since he and Elena ended.

"Thanks! See you at school." Katherine picked up the eyeliner and left the room, leaving Elena to her thoughts. Today was the start of a new semester and she hoped she didn't have any classes with a certain blue eyed man.

She looked over her appearance one more time before leaving the house. She placed her bag on the floor near the passenger seat and headed in the direction of Kol's house. When she arrived she got a phone call from Stefan. She rolled her eyes and hit the red button that would ignore his call.

She smoothed out her sweater and made sure she looked good before knocking on Kol's door. A moment later he opened the door with a wide smile on his face. "Elena, you look beautiful." She blushed and complimented him before asking if he was ready.

"Yeah, Rebekah and Henrik are on their way downstairs as we speak." Elena nodded as he began walking with her to the car, leaving the front door to his home open.

"Speaking of speaking, what did you want to talk to me about?" Elena mentally face palmed herself 'speaking of speaking' how lame was that? Kol chuckled, he found her adorable. "Uh," Dueing the entire time Elena's known Kol he's never been this nervous.

"I really like you and I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me? Not on a date -but I'd like that too- but would you be my girlfriend?" Elena had hoped this would happen but was still shocked that it had. Kol started to take her silence as a no and began to backtrack. "It's okay if you don't want to, I know your last few breakups were hard for you-" Elena cut him off with a passionate kiss. She smiled against his lips and pulled away. "Does that answer your question?" She asked teasingly while grabbing ahold of his hand and interlocking their fingers. He nodded with a huge grin on his face.

His siblings arrived soon after that and they all made their way to the school, an awkward silence filled the car the entire time until Elena parked the car and everyone piled out. "Thanks again for the ride Elena." Henrik told her before leaving the group. She smiled and turned towards Rebekah.

"Yes, thank you. I'll see you later since we have a few classes together." Elena smiled and waved bye as she walked off towards the school. "And then there were two." Kol said while grabbing her hand and heading for the entrance. "And then there were two." She repeated.

They entered the building which was surprisingly crowded with the students and they walked hand-in-hand to her locker. "You won't have to worry about getting lost at all today because I am an amazing tour guide." Elena said half-jokingly while opening her locker. "That she is." Stefan said, appearing suddenly. He was referring to how Elena made sure he didn't get lost on his first day. Kol smiled kindly and stuck his hand out to shake Stefan's. Stefan smiled tightly and shook the offered hand.

"I'm Kol. Kol Mikelson."

"Stefan Salvatore. You're new here right?" Kol nodded and said nothing more. Elena desperately wanted to leave. It was beyond awkward. "Um, well we better go find Caroline and Tyler. They want to compare schedules or something." Stefan nodded and said goodbye as Kol reached for Elena's hand and they began walking away. Elena was watching Stefan for his reaction and felt horrible when it looked as if she literally broke his heart. He smiled knowingly and walked briskly away from the couple.

"I think Tyler said they'd be by the gym."

After walking around looking for Caroline and Tyler -who weren't by the gym- they found them near the main office. They appeared to be arguing and Elena knew seeing her with Kol would distract the blonde from her problems with her boyfriend.

"Hey, Care." Elena said once they approached the other couple. Both of her best friend's eyes widened as they noticed the hand holding. "Who's this?" Caroline asked excitedly while Tyler asked; "When did this happen?"

"I'm Kol Mikelson." Kol introduced himself to Caroline and she grinned at Elena. "Um, this morning actually." Elena answered Tyler. He eyed Kol and just nodded. Sometimes he acted like more of a big brother than a best friend.

"Wait, Mikelson as in Rebekah?" Caroline said the girl's name with disgust. "She's my younger sister." Caroline nodded disinterestedly and pulled a piece of paper from her purse. "Let's compare before the bell rings." Caroline changed the subject. Elena pulled her schedule out and the two stood side by side looking at both papers together.

"We have every class together, isn't that wonderful! This means we have four classes with Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed. Elena grinned and hugged her best friend. She only had one class with Kol and sadly it was gym which meant it was every other day. "And I only have lunch with Care so that's all we have together." Tyler added in after the girls' excitement died down. Kol stayed quiet during the whole interaction and finally spoke up.

"That's your twin?" Elena's head turned in the direction Kol was looking and sighed. "Yeah, that's Katherine." Elena watched as Katherine walked through the halls like she owned the place and right up to Damon. Katherine put her arms around his neck and attempted to kiss him. She didn't know what she had been expecting but it certainly wasn't for Damon to remove Kat's arms from his, push her away, and storm off after saying something -probably rude- to her.

Elena couldn't stop the satisfied smile from gracing her features.

Once the bell rang, she held Kol's hand in hers and walked with him to class.

* * *

><p>Elena was on her way to first period after walking Kol to his class when she stopped dead in her tracks. At the end of the hallway she was headed she found Damon standing in front of a locker. She was about to turn around and take a longer route -despite how late she'd end up to class- when Damon turned and spotted her.<p>

She didn't want to make it completely obvious that she was avoiding him but then again she desperately wanted to turn and run. She hasn't spoken to Damon in months and she didn't want to start now.

As she began to turn around to leave she heard him call after her. "Elena, wait!" She hesitated for a moment before deciding to ignore his call and began walking away. She heard the locker slam shut and before long she was being spun around to face the one person she didn't want to ever see again.

"What?" She snapped harshly. Shock appeared on his face before it disappeared. Did he not expect her to act hostile towards him? To not still be hurt?

"Can we talk, please?" He begged her. She shook her head and refused to meet his eyes, she knew they would be her downfall. "I don't have anything to say to you. Nor will I ever." She whispered while backing away from him. She needed space to breathe, in her previous position she could smell his aftershave and his spicy yet oh so sweet cologne. He still smelled the same and it caused her to feel things she did not want to feel. "Then I'll do all the talking, all you'll have to do is listen." When she didn't respond Damon took a step in her direction, effectively invading her personal space.

"Pease, Elena?" His voice was laced with desperation and it caused Elena's hostility to falter momentarily. She let out a deep sigh. Why was she even still here? She was beyond late to class, even if it was just study hall, she was still late. "What's that going to accomplish anyway? It's been four months. I've moved on, you should too." He shook his head.

"I can't," His voice sounded so broken it made her head snap up to meet his ocean blue eyes. Eyes filled with tons of pain and regret. Her own eyes began to fill with unshed tears as they continued to hold his gaze. "Why not?" She whispered.

"I can't move on when I still want to be with you. And I know that's not going to happen because of how badly I hurt you, unintentionally of course. But until I can at least get your forgiveness then I don't think I can actually try to be happy."

"I don't think whatever you say will make anything better. It's been way too long and it'll just be a waste of time-"

"Then let's forget about the past and just move on." He suggested, his eyes lighting up slightly. She shook her head. "I moved on, I have somebody else-" He cut her off again.

"Then let's move on as friends. We were friends once upon a time, remember? And we were great as friends, we were better as a couple, but I'll take what I can get." She let out a heavy sigh. If she can be friends with Matt then she could be friends with Damon too, right? She could at least give it a shot.

"If we become friends then it won't be like last time. I don't flirt with my friends unless it's joking around," She began slowly. She was trying to discreetly warn him. "Okay, only flirt when I'm being funny, got it." Damon nodded with a hint of a smile forming on his lips.

"You can't be as touchy feely like the last time we were friends, the only reason I put up with Tyler doing it is because I've known him all my life and I know he doesn't mean it like you do." His smile turned to a frown before smirking and nodding. "Fine, got it. I can hug you and whatnot still, right?" She pursed her lips and shrugged.

Oh God, yes. "If our friendship works out then sure but until then, no." He rolled his eyes but replied, "Fine. What else?" She gently pulled her bottom lip into her mouth to lightly nibble it in thought. "I think that's about it. I'll tell you if I think of more." She said satisfied. He sighed but nodded.

"Okay, buddy." He stuck his hand out for her to shake and after hesitation on her part and a roll of her big doe eyes, she shook his hand. "Okay." A large grin made itself known on his face as he threw his arm around her shoulders and began walking in the direction she had originally been headed. She was about to shrug off his arm from around her but instead let it stay there, she never said anything about this, but he better not get used to it.

"So now that we're friends does that mean we can throw sleepovers and have pillow fights in our underwear?" He asked half-jokingly. She rolled her eyes.

She felt like she just sold her soul to the devil by allowing her and Damon to become friends again. Hopefully this stupid mistake won't come back to bite her in the ass.

"In case you forgot, the pillow fights in underwear are a girls only thing." She said teasingly. Flirting with Damon felt -sadly- completely natural. And it was fun. Before he was able to answer Elena spoke again. "But what did I say about flirting?" He chuckled and shot her a smug look.

"You said it could be done if in a joking way and I was obviously joking. It's not my fault you can't tell the difference and flirt with me back." He told her with a wink.

Yup, definitely not the smartest decision she's ever made.

* * *

><p>AN I know that it doesn't really seem like it, but this story is still going to be about Elena and Katherine fighting over Damon, even if it takes a while for it to actually happen again. And this is a Delena story so the Kol & Elena relationship won't last much longer.

I hope each one of you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully you'll review, please? :)

Song: Circle by Marques Houston


	15. Chapter 15: Forfeit

A/N The reason for the delay was that something had happened with my laptop and I keep all of the files for my stories on it so I had to get it fixed before I could update. But thank you all so much for sticking with this story, I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer- _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**__**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Forfeit-<p>

**'Cause I want to fight,****  
><strong>**I want to fight,****  
><strong>**I want to prove I'm right.****  
><strong>**I want to fight,****  
><strong>**I want to fight,****  
><strong>**So turn and forfeit.**

* * *

><p>"What's got you so smiley?" Caroline asked Elena while taking a seat beside her in lunch. Elena looked up from her cellphone and smiled at Caroline. "I'm texting Kol." Caroline rolled her eyes. She didn't like Kol upon finding out he was related to Rebekah. Elena could understand why Caroline didn't like Rebekah but she couldn't understand why she disliked Kol.<p>

"Hey buddy." Elena turned her head just in time to see Damon sliding into the seat beside her. Caroline glared at Damon for a moment before standing up. "I'm gonna go find Tyler." She said; leaving Damon and Elena alone at the table. She was tired of him being around so much today, she's already had to deal with him in three study halls; she didn't want to deal with him in lunch too.

"Only one more period before we can go home." Damon tried to make conversation with Elena but she was too busy with her phone. He rolled his eyes, being Elena's friend this time around was a lot harder than the first time. "Yeah," She said after a moment. She felt a little bad about being so mean to him, but at the same time she didn't care. He deserved it.

"I have a lot more study halls this semester and I've been doing a lot of thinking about why you agreed to be my friend and I finally came up with an answer." He told her smugly. She turned her phone off and placed it in her bag. "Oh yeah?" She asked teasingly. She chose to be his friend because it's easier than talking everything out. It's easier to sweep everything under the rug and pretend it never happened than to acknowledge anything. "Uh huh." His smirk was still resting on his lips. Lips that looked so soft and kissable. She shook her head, _what?_She should not be thinking like that. She had a boyfriend.

"And why did I choose to be your friend?" She was honestly curious about what he thought her reasons were. She knew what her reasons were and she told him what her reasons were, so what could he have possibly come up with? "You're trying to friendzone me." He said matter-of-factly. A laugh escaped her before she could stop it. She never thought of that, but it was a great idea. It's next to impossible to escape the friendzone and since that's where she was with Damon, she didn't need to worry about anything happening.

That's what she's gonna tell herself anyway.

"You've gotten a lot smarter since we've last spoken." She said in between giggles. He shrugged and watched her intently. He knew he was the one to put the friendzone idea in her head, and it was intentional. He wants her to treat him like how she used to when they first became friends and if thinking she friendzoned him makes her more comfortable around him, then so be it. And it's not that hard to leave the friendzone, especially when you're Damon Salvatore.

"You've gotten a lot more beautiful since we've last spoken. Less make-up works really well for you." The laughs subsided and the smile dropped from her face. "Damon," She began to chastise him when he cut her off. He had a long way to go to get back to how they were if a compliment got him into trouble.

"Before you say anything, I wasn't flirting with you; I was simply stating a fact. You look beautiful and even more so without make-up." She nodded and smiled, she'll let it slide this time but she seriously needs to learn to put her foot down.

"Thank you." There were so many things she could and wanted to compliment him on but knew not to, doing something like that will not only inflate his ego but it would just be giving him permission to flirt with her and shower her with more compliments.

"Do you have a prom date yet?" Damon asked a few moments later. Elena nearly choked on the water she just took a sip of at his question. Was he joking? "Prom is nearly 5 months away!" She told him incredulously. He shrugged. "So?"

"No I do not have a date. I just started dating Kol this morning; it'd be a little weird if he asked me to prom already." Damon averted his gaze at the mention of her boyfriend before he composed himself and faced her again. "Then would you do me the honor of being my prom date?" She should've seen this coming the moment he asked her if she had a date. She wanted to say no but deep deep deep down inside of her she desperately wanted to say yes.

"I have a boyfriend." She should've just said no, using a boyfriend as an excuse wasn't good enough for Damon. "But you said it yourself; he's not your prom date." She sighed; he was going to make this difficult for her.

"I don't think it's a good idea. And even if I wanted to go with you, I'd make you ask me the right way. By going all out and getting creative. Like how they do in the movies and on tv. But you don't have to worry about that, because we're not going to prom together." Damon smiled at Elena and grabbed one of her hands.

"I'll wait. And if you decide to go with someone else, I still won't bother with finding another date, if I can't go with you, I'm not going with anyone." Elena almost couldn't stop herself, but she did, she was about to ask him about taking Katherine. God only knows how much Kat would love to go with him. But she was glad she didn't. She didn't want to talk about her twin. Least of all with Damon.

"Have you and your boyfriend had the awkward exes conversation yet?" Elena knew being friends with Damon would be difficult but she didn't think it'd be this difficult. That he'd constantly be asking her questions and making her feel uncomfortable. But it's her own fault, she should've known better.

"That's none of your business." Elena did talk to Kol about Matt and Damon, she didn't go into detail but she talked about them, but she didn't want to tell that to Damon. She wasn't exactly sure why, maybe because she was afraid that conversation would somehow lead them to talk about their "breakup." "Touchy subject?" He asked teasingly. He realized his mistake a little too late. He shouldn't act sarcastic when it comes to her exes because he was one of them. And he hurt her. Obviously it's a "touchy subject."

Elena started at Damon incredulously. _Touchy subject?_And here she thought he wanted to make everything better. To get a second chance. But he's treating her feelings like a joke. Like they don't matter. "You should know I feel this way because of you." She gave him a faux smile and pulled out her phone. She was done talking to Damon.

"Elena, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But, it's a touchy subject for me too. I don't like talking about my exes either." Elena rolled her eyes. Of course he didn't like talking about them; he didn't want other girls to understand how big of a player and womanizer he actually was.

"Whatever, Damon." Elena said dismissively. Damon released a defeated sigh. He cares about her feelings and he regrets joking about them. But that's what he does, when he's hurting or angry he'll hurt and anger others so he won't have to suffer alone. But he wouldn't admit that out loud, to anyone.

"Really, Elena I'm-" He was about to apologize to her again but everyone chose that moment to reappear at the table. "What's he still doing here?" Caroline asked upon reaching the table with Tyler in tow. "I sit here." Damon replied defensively. Elena knew better than to try and stop Caroline and Damon from arguing. It didn't work in the past and it won't work now.

"Since when?" Caroline snapped. She might have directed the question to Damon but she was glaring at Elena. She obviously wasn't happy about Elena allowing Damon to sit with them. "Care-" Elena began carefully. She knew how Caroline was, and if she didn't choose her words carefully then Caroline would get even more upset.

"No, don't "Care" me. He can't sit here. And if you really want him sitting here then me and Tyler will go sit elsewhere." Elena's eyes widened. Being Damon's friend was causing a lot more problems than she anticipated. She and Damon's friendship didn't even seem worth it.

"If me and Damon can be friends, can't you two be friends? Or at least be friendly?" All pairs of eyes became focused on Elena. They apparently didn't believe Caroline and Damon could become friends, ever.

"You two aren't friends." Caroline said in disbelief. Damon nodded as a smug smile formed on his lips. Elena rolled her eyes at how cocky Damon was acting. "Yep, we kissed and made up this morning." Damon said half-jokingly. Elena shot him a glare; she knew Caroline would take what Damon said literally. And she was proven right when Caroline's eyes widened in shock and her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Why would you kiss him!?" She yelled at her best friend in disgust. Elena breathed out a heavy sigh and shook her head. "We didn't actually kiss, Care." She didn't look convinced but decided to let it go. "But you guys made up?" Elena glanced at Damon to find him staring at her and quickly looked away with a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Um, yeah." Caroline scoffed and shook her friend. "He doesn't deserve your forgiveness. He doesn't know how badly he hurt you and if he does he doesn't care." Elena looked down at her lap, she felt as if she was being reprimanded and maybe that was a good thing. She needed some sense talked into her.

"He wasn't there when you wouldn't even leave your room. He wasn't the one to buy you tissues for your tears. He didn't see how many tissues we threw out. He doesn't understand and be never will. He's a jerk and he doesn't deserve someone as good as you in his life." Damon watched as tears welled in Elena's eyes at the things Caroline was saying to her. They were obviously bringing up painful memories. And he was the reason for all that pain.

"Elena I am so sorry. I had no idea how-" Damon stopped speaking at the sound of Caroline's voice. "Exactly, you have no idea. So do everyone a favor and leave Elena alone." Damon glanced at Elena and she was avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Fine." Damon stood up, gave Elena one last look and walked away. Right before he exited the cafeteria completely, Elena shot Damon a longing look. Caroline and Tyler finally took a seat and she began telling an extremely animated story, a story that Elena paid no attention to.

She didn't get why Damon could hurt her and she still wanted him in her life. Maybe they should just talk about everything that happened between them and go from there. Because ignoring it obviously wasn't working.

"Um, I'm gonna go to Kol's study hall, I don't really feel like being in here right now." Caroline knew Elena was lying but figured it'd be best to give her space. "Okay, I'll see you later then." Elena nodded along with flashing a forced smile. She gathered up her belongings and left the cafeteria in search of Damon.

* * *

><p>After Damon left Elena and her friends, he went outside to sit on the bleachers where he could hopefully have some alone time to think. But that was short lived when some guy with dirty blonde hair began walking towards him. Damon let out an aggravated sigh when he sat beside him on the bleachers. Damon was not in the mood for this right now.<p>

"Can I help you?" Damon asked rudely. The guy stared at him for a moment before saying anything. "Are you Damon Salvatore?" Damon's eyes narrowed. "The one and only. Now what do you want?" The guy chuckled and brushed off a piece of lint from his shirt.

"I'm Kol Mikelson, Elena's current boyfriend and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave her alone." Damon let out a humorless chuckle. Wow, it's surprising to learn that Elena ran to her boyfriend after the altercation a few minutes prior. "Was this," Damon motioned to Kol, "her idea or yours?" Kol gave Damon a knowing look and soon a smug smirk was making its way onto Damon's face. Guess Elena didn't tell on him after all.

"Are you threatened by me?" Kol rolled his eyes. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't. "No." Was his response anyway. Damon chuckled. "You should be. What Elena and I had was epic. And that was only a few dates, if we actually tried to be a couple, we'd be unstoppable. I'd honestly just give up if I were you, Elena and I will be together again and you should just save yourself the pain by leaving now."

"It's funny that you think that, considering I'm with her and you aren't." Damon rolled his eyes. Did Kol, _what kind of name was that anyway_, not hear anything he just said? He knew she was with Kol now but she wouldn't be for long.

"That's true, you are with her now. But I can guarantee you won't be with her for much longer. I'm not going to give up; I'll fight for her for as long as it takes, and the sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be." Before Kol had time to respond, Elena showed up with a surprised look on her face.

"Kol, hi. I wasn't expecting to find you here." She said to her boyfriend and when he tried to give her a kiss she turned her head ever so slightly so that he kissed her cheek instead. She hadn't meant to do that, it was just her immediate reaction. "Did you know he was going to be here?" Kol asked half-accusingly while motioning to Damon.

Elena's eyes flickered over to Damon before moving her gaze back to Kol. "Uh, not exactly...I just um, I came out here to be alone." Elena stammered. Kol didn't look as if he believed her. And frankly, Damon didn't either. But unlike Kol, he was happy about her lie. She came outside looking for him and whatever she had to say was something that couldn't be spoken with her boyfriend around.

"Then why were you only surprised to find me here and not him?" Elena bit her lip and glanced at the ground before letting out a heavy sigh.

She should've just told him the truth, now she's stuck in this lie that she doesn't know how to continue nor get out of. "Well, I know Damon has lunch now so it was a little more likely that he'd be out here. But you have study hall and most of these teachers don't let students leave the classrooms." Kol nodded, he didn't feel like pressing the issue any further despite knowing she came out here looking for Damon for a reason unbeknownst to him.

"Let's go sit somewhere else and let Damon be alone then, he wasn't all that thrilled when I appeared and I know he'll be happy if we go." Kol said while grabbing ahold of Elena's hand and dragging her away. She looked over her shoulder at Damon and shot him an apologetic look. She needed to talk to him but she wasn't going to leave Kol to do so, he'd get angry and jealous and there was no need for that.

"How was your day?" Kol was finally able to capture Elena's attention again; she turned to face him and shrugged. "It was okay. How was yours? Do you like it here?" Elena zoned out almost as soon as Kol began speaking. Her thoughts were being occupied by a certain someone with dark, silk-like hair and cerulean eyes.

* * *

><p>"Damon!" He turned around at the call of his name and saw Elena briskly walking towards him. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. "I talked to Stefan; he has plans so he won't be home." Damon's brows furrowed. So what? She made it sound like they were trying to hook up without anybody knowing. "And?" Damon questioned. Not that he'd mind sneaking around with Elena; he just didn't know what the hell was going on.<p>

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot I didn't tell you. We need to talk, about _everything_," She emphasized. "and the only way to do that without being interrupted is today at your house. So I'll meet you there after I drop Kol off." Elena didn't wait for a response before heading back to her car. And she didn't have to; she knew Damon would agree to anything she had to say. But she also didn't have time for his questions, comments, or concerns, she had to get to her car before Kol, Henrik, and Rebekah did.

* * *

><p>Across the parking lot Katherine watched the whole conversation Elena had with Damon, if it could even be called that since it was so short, and a conniving smirk made itself known on her face. If her <em>perfect <em>sister thinks she can get back together with Damon, then she's got another thing coming.

* * *

><p>AN I decided to end it here so that I could update as soon as possible. Plus, this will make the next chapter so fun for me to write and hopefully fun for you all to read. Please review :)

Song: Forfeit by Chevelle


End file.
